Tomorrow
by Jaggarte x
Summary: Kakashi and Hinata are on a mission when Kakashi accidentally ingests a special kind of drug making him lose his inhibitions. What's going to happen after this? What are their real feelings and can they deal with it all? Lemon
1. Catalyst

**

* * *

**

Tomorrow

* * *

**Summary: No longer a one shot. A multi chapter story where Kakashi and Hinata find themselves underestimating their enemy and falling prey to a little trick he plays on them. The trick come with consequences and feelings that neither are really sure they want to explore. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is my surrogate father so I mean, that pretty much means that I own Naruto right? Right?! *cries in a corner* No, I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Jaggarte? Write a lemon? Whoever heard of such a thing? Well, pretty much everyone... So yes, lemon which includes swearing and things of a sexual nature...**

**Also: This was written by the request of 'kakashi's paparazzi', they asked for BDSM but unfortunately - though I tried - I could not write it. A little bit of tieing up but that's pretty much it. I tried KP! I tried!**

**Ah****em...enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One: Catalyst**

* * *

They had been tracking their quarry for two full days and were just reaching the end of the second night when the two found themselves surrounded by civilisation. Gesturing with his fingers for his companion to go ahead of him, Kakashi turned his back to scope behind them making sure that they weren't followed. He then proceeded to enter the village from the opposite end so as not to draw attention to two shinobi entering at once. This mission was all about stealth, hence his partner's particular talent.

Kakashi quickly changed into civilian clothes once inside the village and started to think more intensely about his partner. She was good, that much was certain. She always did what he asked and knew what to say at the right times and when to be quiet, she was also smart and had worked hard to be counted worthy to be his teammate in this operation. It had also been bittersweet for him these last few days - being so near to her and trying not to think too heavily about her. Seems he had less than professional thoughts about his partner and he just couldn't stop. Sometimes he caught himself staring at her but knowing her, she would never attribute his looks to mean anything like what he _was_ thinking; she would be more prone to think that he was judging her moves, looking for weaknesses.

_And thank Kami for that_, it made him feel a little less like a teenage boy.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he dropped to his knees behind a bush as he heard a rustling to his left. Wasting no time he shot out, grabbing the assailants hand in his and quickly wrapping his arm round their throat. The person did not fight back; they simply went limp, dragging him to the ground, making him land on top of a very female body.

"Hinata-san?"

"Uh, K-Kakashi-s-san"

Looking down Kakashi trailed the blush from Hinata's cheeks down to the top of her shirt and couldn't help but wonder how far it actually went.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Oh, right," Kakashi quickly got off his partner holding out a hand for her to grab, "sorry."

"N-no, I'm sorry," She took his hand and quickly got up, brushing herself off in the process, while blushing the whole time, "I-I sh-should have said something."

"Its fine Hinata-san just be more careful."

Kakashi looked out to the village to see if anyone had seen him leap into the bushes while Hinata tightened the strap around her forehead to give the illusion that she had the curse seal. An unmarked Hyuuga would only make them that much more noticeable. Kakashi turned back to Hinata when he was sure that no one had seen him.

"Have you organised a place for us to stay?"

The arrangements were to be made by Hinata as she was the less discernible of the two. A one-eyed, silver haired ninja was much more conspicuous than a shy, marked, Hyuuga woman as they weren't too far out of the Fire Country.

She would be the perfect spy he knew, the wallflowers always were.

"Yes Kakashi-san," She replied, breaking his thoughts away from her for the second time in the same hour, "There was plenty of accommodation, so I have secured two separate rooms for us to stay in."

Kakashi gestured for her to walk ahead of him, "Well that's great Hinata-san. We can go and rest and then rendezvous back here at day break. My contact told me that our target looked very weary and was making preparations at an inn so I think we should take a little rest tonight and then organise a plan of attack tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Kakashi-san," Hinata bowed quickly and left after telling Kakashi which inn they were staying in and the directions, as well as passing him the key to his room.

Watching her walk away, Kakashi gave himself a few minutes before walking sedately down the path his partner had just taken, unaware of the eyes that followed him walk away.

"Oh this is good, oh yes," said a soft, weak voice, "looks like I don't have to kill the shinobi after all, good thing too, wouldn't want the whole of Konoha after me for killing one of their own."

Skulking away, their target ran back into the village, ready to spot Kakashi and give a little pick me up, laughing all the way.

~~~*~~~

"Excuse me sir but do you have a key?"

Kakashi quickly flashed his key to the receptionist before smiling at her, making her blush.

"Uh, no-no worries then sir," a huge smile graced her countenance as she looked at Kakashi's profile up and down, re-evaluating her first thought of him. "Go on ahead; I'll be here till late if you need me for anything."

Kakashi just nodded, ignoring her flirtatious comment and continued on to his room. Once inside he rolled his neck and stretched his tired muscles, while looking over at his bed. It was massive with long, wide scarves of dark, deep colours surrounding the four poles at each corner of the bed, they were so long that he would have to lift them up to get in to sleep. The iron headboard was strong and had large spaces in between each iron pole, perfect for grabbing on to. He accurately guessed that the bedside table was filled with all sorts of complimentary birth control and different lotions.

Kakashi put his hands to his eyes in frustration and resignation.

He was in the honeymoon suite.

If it was organised by anyone else but Hinata he would have sworn that it was done on purpose but it must have been the only room available. But if Hinata _had _known then...

Well that line of thought wasn't getting him anywhere; he couldn't entertain romantic thoughts about his pure, virginal, teammate right now. They had a mission and he needed to rest so that he would be up to his usual standard and...

...That bed was not helping matters at all.

Sighing he started to strip off his clothes as he made the way to the bathroom and had to stop a groan from escaping his lips as he saw the huge spa bath with the variety of different powders and salts. Favouring the shower to the spa, not trusting himself with the distractions prevalent from _that _place, Kakashi got in and washed away the dirt and fatigue of the day.

After his wonderful shower, the Jounin put on a new shirt from his pack and lifted the neck of his shirt so it would fit as a mask over his lower face. After he had fitted a black scarf over his head, angling it over his eye, covering his sharingan, Kakashi took one look at the bed, shook his head and headed out.

There was no way he could sleep in _that _bed tonight, not when a certain kunoichi kept entering his thoughts.

It was time to go to the bar anyway.

~~*~~

The target of the two Konoha nin watched carefully as Kakashi exited the inn he was staying at and walked down the street to the nearest bar. Before the Jounin entered, the man had to duck and pretend to converse with a group of young ladies as Kakashi – ever attentive – spun around to see who was watching him.

Cursing his luck the man kept making small talk with the girls who had stopped and started to converse with him, when he realised that the silver-haired Jounin was going to be on his guard even more so then before.

Excusing himself from the women and bidding them a good night, the small man made his way to the back entrance of the disreputable bar, keeping to the shadows as he slunk inside. His greasy hair and 5 o'clock shadow lent him a place much better than his cleaner victim.

Watching the Jounin clear a space for himself at the bar and ordering a drink, he saw his chance and charged over to Kakashi. Holding a small vial of liquid in his hand, he pushed hard into the ninja, roughly landing him on the ground giving the small man a chance to pour the liquid into the drink Kakashi had ordered. Apologising profusely to the silver haired man, he made a convincing act of being drunk and he felt himself get picked up by the two muscle bound men he had paid an hour before and found himself flying through the open door.

Picking himself up and stumbling down the street singing some ancient drinking song the man made his way out of the village and down to the horses he had organised a day ago. The fact that one of the two who were charged with tracking and taking him down was already attracted to the other made his getaway almost too easy.

Never a man to look a gift horse in the mouth, he took one look at the village and hoped that the young woman liked her partner or at least would be open to what was going to happen, otherwise she was going to be in for a fair amount of pain. She looked nice so he felt a twinge of something unpleasant at how he had set them up but he shrugged it off. Guilt wasn't a befitting emotion for one such as him.

He needed to leave immediately so he took the reins of his two horses and rode off into the night unaware of the bug nestled carefully into the lining of his jacket.

Meanwhile in the bar, Kakashi smiled to himself as he finished his drink congratulating himself on a job well done. It had been a while since he had purposefully fallen down and he had worried himself that he might not do it right but apparently there was no wrong way of doing it.

Looking down to the bottom of his glass his eyes widened as he caught the dregs of a white substance. Cursing himself for underestimating the enemy and being so cocksure, Kakashi quickly left the bar and made his way to his medic-nin for her to see what the white dregs were and to heal him. Hinata was no Tsunade but she was more than qualified to help him on a short term basis.

Grabbing the glass, Kakashi sped out into the night ignoring the indignant cry of the bartender and ran up the street to his teammate.

~~~*~~~

Hinata was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when she heard sharp tapping at her front door. Grabbing the kunai on her stand, she quickly activated her blood line and deactivated it just as quickly, dropping her kunai back on the dresser when she recognised Kakashi's chakra at her door.

A little concerned as to why he was at her door, she didn't even grab her yukata, leaving her in her mesh top with her bindings underneath it and her Capri pants.

Upon opening the door she was almost mowed down by a grey blur. Gathering herself, Hinata whirled around to follow her teammate's agitated pacing while closing the door to any eavesdroppers. Pushing her back to the door she waited for him to say something, _anything_.

Stopping abruptly, Kakashi turned around sharply to face her, almost pushing a glass into her face.

"You've, you've got to find out," his visible eye was wild and his glass-free hand was manically tapping against his leg, "you've got to find out, what the _fuck _that bastard put in my drink!"

"Ok, ok," Hinata lifted her hands, pleading with whatever remained of Kakashi's logic and reason, "you've got to calm down Kakashi-san."

She held out her hand for the glass, "Let me see the glass, Kakashi-san, let me see so I can help you."

Kakashi all but threw the glass at her and took a step towards her before growling and vaulting to the opposite side of the room.

Holding the glass to her chest, her wide Hyuuga eyes followed Kakashi, concerned and a little bit frightened at his behaviour. If Kakashi, the renowned Copy-Nin, lost control or was controlled by someone else because of what she held in her hand, Hinata knew she would be dead very soon. Gathering together her wits she ran to her medical kit and spooned the white drug onto some plastic and sorted through it trying to find something characteristic of a poison. Using some other fluids, she quickly placed a small amount of the substance in each vial checking the reaction.

"Hurry up Hinata."

The sound of Kakashi growling her name sent shivers up her spine; she put it to fear and went back to her results. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned to Kakashi to tell him of her scant findings. Biting back a cry of shock she quickly ran over to the Jounin who was now curled up in a ball in the corner of her room.

Falling to her knees beside him she touched his arm and was knocked to the ground by his arm as a feral cry came from his lips.

"Don't _touch _me!" He snarled, the words only slightly muffled but the intent clear.

"I-it's not a-a p-poison." She cursed her stutter which came out at the most inopportune times. With age she had gradually lost her it but in times like this it came back in full force.

Kakashi looked at her and she could tell that the words were spat through clenched teeth beneath his mask, "are you _sure?_"

Not trusting her voice she merely nodded emphatically, hair falling over her face.

Jumping up, Kakashi ran out of her room and into the hall. Following him, Hinata watched from her door as he ran into his own room down the hall and slammed the door shut.

Concerned for her teammate, Hinata closed her own door and went to her vials trying to find what was slipped into his drink and what the cure for it was. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long, he seemed like he was in so much pain.

Before she could get started though, she attached her pre-written message addressed to Shino - who was waiting outside the village - to the bird in her cage.

Letting the bird out the window, her mind was now free of all distractions and she turned back to the drug.

~~~*~~~

Kakashi couldn't stop pacing because he knew that if he stopped pacing he was going to walk out of his room, right into hers and nothing would be able to stop him from taking her. There were so many symptoms that he was going through that he should tell her but if he smelt her, if she touched him, Kami, and if she spoke to him in that soft, feminine voice he would lose all control.

He grabbed his hair, pulling on the roots, trying to make the pain lessen this lack of control he was experiencing but it was no use. There was nothing he could do, it was only getting worse.

_Shit_ he should have told her to run.

He heard a knock on his door and paused in his pacing. Please, he thought, don't let it be her.

From the middle of the room he called out.

"Who is it?"

"A-ano, Kakashi-san, its H-Hinata."

Groaning at the feeling of temptation so close, Kakashi took two steps to the door and hit his head on the wood with his hands on either side of the door.

"You should leave Hinata."

The drop of suffix at the end of her name should have been a big enough clue for Hinata but she kept pressing on.

"But K-Kakashi-san, I know what the c-cure is. I-I h-have it right h-here."

He swore he could smell her, causing him to tighten his grip on the wooden slats surrounding the door. He closed his eyes as the wood splintered in his hands.

He ground out the next words, trying to convey to her that she needed to leave.

"You really, _really, _should leave Hinata."

"If, if you c-could just open the, the door K-Kakashi-s-san I could p-pass it to you and th-then you could shut the door and I'll l-leave y-you."

Sensing his hesitation she spoke up again, "it'll only t-take a s-second. P-please Kakashi-san, y-you n-need this."

Cursing her name in several different languages he wrenched open the door to see her eyes widen exponentially.

"Y-your f-f-fa-face."

Looking down at himself he realised that he had ripped his shirt off and was clothed in only his black pants and the scarf around his head. When the hell had that happened?

Suddenly his skin seemed to shrink itself over his bones and his senses overloaded. If only she had gotten there sooner and maybe if he hadn't overestimated himself, this wouldn't be about to happen. Hinata didn't deserve this but all thoughts left him when he realised that the drug wasn't going to be cured with what she held in her hand. He wanted her, needed her and nothing was going to get in his way.

~~~*~~~

His eye turned to a slit and Hinata gasped. She took one step back when she realised that she was too late. Turning her back to him she went to run when his hand wrapped around her forearm and his other arm wrapped itself around her middle, trapping her free arm, pulling her back into his chest and, to her astonishment, his arousal.

"Where are you going Hinata-chan?" He asked; his voice, gravelly and deep, deeper than she'd ever heard it before, "Weren't you here to give me something?"

Hinata tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his grip only tightened. He pushed his nose into her hair at her neck and breathed in deeply bringing a groan to his lips. Moving his arm down to her hips he roughly pulled her into him so that she could feel what was happening to him even more.

Sensing distraction, Hinata managed to rip one of her arms out from him and turned on her Byuukagan. Before she could even pinpoint the tenkutsen on Kakashi's forearm, he had whipped her around and grabbed both wrists, staring straight into her eyes. His words came out differently now that his mask was gone.

"You know who I am Hinata. Though we both know that you have improved, do you _really_ think that you could beat me?"

"I-I c-could try" Hinata managed to spit out, never one to give up so easily.

"Don't you want to give in?" Kakashi asked her, pulling her wrists towards him sharply, causing her to stumble into his grasp, his mouth at her ear, "I could do such wonderful things to you if you'd let me."

He chuckled then, the sound giving her goosebumps, "I'll do them whether or not you want me to, make no mistake, this _will _happen but it would be so much sweeter if you wanted it too."

Trying to get through to him, though she couldn't help but become a little aroused at what he was suggesting and promising, Hinata moved her head from his neck and looked up as she spoke to him, "You'll regret this Kakashi-san," seeing him scoff at her words, her throat tightened, "You will! You'll feel so bad tomorrow and you'll never want to see me again because of the guilt. It's just the drug that's making you like this. It's meant to lower all inhibitions related to your sex-drive!"

Kakashi just shook his head his lips curving into a small smile but she had one last weapon in her arsenal. She didn't think it would get through to him in his drugged state but she had to try.

"You'll have to marry me."

Kakashi leant down to whisper against her lips, his breath washing over her mouth, "If that means I get to make love to you, _fuck _you every day, then that could never be a bad thing."

Kakashi felt that talking was becoming redundant now and she knew it. There was nothing she could say that would sway him.

So she wasn't surprised when he kissed her.

~~~*~~~

Kakashi felt his body give its congratulations when his lips finally met hers. Ever since he had given in to this elixir – no more was it a 'poison' – the agony of going against it had faded away to a deep throb but he felt it start to come back with all the conversing he had done with Hinata. With a kiss he felt the pressure fade somewhat but he knew it would come back with greater force in a moment.

Pressing his lips harder to hers he felt the moment when she started to kiss back. Biting back a chuckle of triumph, he pressed his tongue into the seam of her lips and felt her give way to him. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and pulling them to the side, he moved his free hand to the small of her back dragging her in tighter to the confines of his body, trying to overtake her senses.

Sensing movement from the stairs, Kakashi knew that he had to bring her back into the room and out of the hallway. He was really past the point of caring where they did it but a big part of him really did want her to like this as well, so a bed seemed practical.

Wrenching his mouth away from hers much to his disappointment and, much to his amusement, hers as well, the Copy-Nin pulled on her wrists, dragging her into the room before slamming the door shut.

Throwing her on the bed, he watched for a second as she was caught in the low hanging material that surrounded the bed. Her clothes were in the way and he quickly went to her before she could have found any rational part of her mind to object to what was occurring.

Unwrapping her from the material that had fallen from the bed with her struggles, Kakashi ripped off her mesh top and, ever so subtly, took off her bindings with the material, causing her to not notice the lack of any clothing on her upper body till it was too late.

Kakashi smiled a feral kind of smile when he saw her take stock of her situation and gasp, blush and try to stutter out a sentence.

Being in a place past caring of what she was trying to say, Kakashi pushed Hinata back down onto the bed, straddled her hips and licked her neck, just below her ear. Hearing a gasp and feeling the shudder that ran through her body, he filed that place away for further use.

Trailing his tongue slowly up her neck to her lips, he started to kiss her, taste her again.

Kami, he didn't think he could ever get enough of her.

Her taste was so delicious, such an aphrodisiac. It was even better when she started to kiss him back again; maybe she assumed that this was the extent of the effects of the drug so thought to give in, but if she thought that she was severely mistaken.

The silver haired Jounin moved his hands away from the side of her body, tracing her figure till he made it to her wrists where he tied the material he had taken from the bed around her skin. Wrapping both wrists individually, he then tightened them around two iron poles in the headboard of the bed before she could comprehend what was happening.

Satisfied that the bindings would secure her, Kakashi leant back off her body and looked at her.

She was gorgeous. Chest heaving from her laboured breaths, eyes big, dazed and otherworldly, cheeks dusted with a slight blush, lips swollen and bruised from his attention and hair wild and untamed, spilling down over her elegant neck and arms which were tightened above her head.

Seeing the one imperfection Kakashi scowled but was soon smiling again as he held her, now ripped and torn, Capri pants and underwear in one hand.

That was more like it.

~~~*~~~

Hinata finally came out of her lust induced haze and came up with a word to describe her current situation.

Screwed.

No pun intended.

She couldn't lie to herself and say that she didn't want to be kissed, she wasn't sure there were any females in Konoha, or indeed Fire Country that hadn't entertained the thought of Hatake Kakashi kissing them, but she wasn't sure she wanted _this._

The Hyuuga heiress now lay naked before the renowned Konoha nin and it seemed that there was only one way that this would end.

But did she want this to happen?

After that first kiss she would have said yes and after the second one she would have said _hell_ yes but now, when she had no option, with her hands tied to the headboard of the bed and her legs trapped by his own strong ones she wasn't completely sure she wanted to hand over the last vestiges of her innocence to this man - her teammate and before that, the sensei of her long term crush Naruto.

Did she really want this to happen?

Oh _Kami!_ What did he just do?

Trying to keep her thoughts on what was happening, Hinata realised that Kakashi had gotten tired of looking and had wrapped his hand around her breasts, flicking his thumb over her nipples intermittently, giving her no real warning when he was going to try it again. Her nipples peaked and she felt a rush of warmth head straight for the lower reaches of her body giving her all kinds of thoughts about where his hands really _should_ be.

Her embarrassment about her body's reaction to his touch was not made any less when Kakashi lowered his head to her neck whispering in her ear in that ominous tone he had adopted since the drug had started to take effect, "It must be cold in here Hinata-chan."

Smothering a groan by biting her lip, Hinata tightened her hands around the bonds attached to her wrists as Kakashi laved her neck with his tongue, pausing here and there to rest on a particular place leaving – she had no doubts about it – love bites all over her.

When he had made his way to the spot under her chin he slowly made his way down her cleavage and then on to her chest. Moving one of his hands away from her globes to her waist, keeping her still, she found that it was quickly replaced by his teeth as he nibbled at her tender flesh on the underside of her breast.

His other hand was not idle as it gripped once more, almost painfully, before it made its journey south of her body. Feeling out of her depth when his hand started to reach her pelvis, Hinata started to jerk out of his touch.

Kakashi simply tsked at her, his eye looking into hers, managing to exude his displeasure with her action.

Whimpering, the Hyuuga was completely unaware of his next move as he lowered his mouth to her breast again and bit at her nipple. Crying out, Hinata could only focus on the pain at her nipple, which the Jounin was trying to soothe with his tongue, before she even registered that his hand had found its way between her legs.

"No!" Was all she could say as she realised what was to happen now that he had her legs open.

As soon as she said it she wish she hadn't because something happened straight away.

Kakashi stopped.

He got up off the bed and walked to the side of the room, leaning his back on the wall and stood in the shadows just staring at her.

Whimpering at the loss of body heat that he had unwittingly invested in her, Hinata was confused by her emotions.

She wanted him off and he was off.

Here's a happy ending if she ever did see one, except for the small, tiny problem of that it not being what she wanted.

"Why?"

Why? Well, it was a good question. Why did she want him to stop?

"Because this isn't right."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Try again."

"Because I'm not the kind of girl who you can do this to."

Putting his fist underneath his chin the ninja spoke again.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the reason." She saw his teeth glint as he smiled, "Plus I could tell by your body that you weren't _not _liking it."

Hinata felt her blush encompass her whole face and didn't see the way that Kakashi curiously followed it. She was losing any ground she thought she had, she needed reasons quickly.

"Because you're not attracted to me."

Kakashi actually laughed at this one.

"Dear Kami, Hinata, try again."

Refusing to think too long about what _that _meant Hinata searched desperately for an answer that would make him stop.

Giving up on getting a good reason Hinata gave one last shot.

"Because, this isn't you." She sighed as he simply cocked his head to side and waved his hand, letting her continue. She lifted her head to look into his face, turning her body so that she could plead with him, "Tomorrow you'll try to forget this happened after you've realised I'm not hurt. Tomorrow I'll just go back to being Hinata-san or, or m-maybe even Hyuuga-san. Tomorrow I'll just be a bad memory. But the thing is Kakashi, I don't want to _be_ a bad memory. I want my first time to be with someone who loves me or at least cares for me and won't regret me." The Jounin was slowly making his way to her side at the bed as she breathed out the last words left to her, thanking the gods that her stutter had not returned yet, "Tomorrow I'll just be me and you'll be you."

She closed her eyes at the last words, not wanting to see the dawning comprehension in his gaze, not able to see the clear rejection or even worse the lust filled gaze with no meaning.

Feeling the bed move under his weight as he sat beside her, Hinata held her breath as she waited for something to happen.

"Hinata," He spoke in a soft voice, "Look at me."

Slowly she raised her head and opened her eyes to meet both of his eyes.

Turning away from her, Kakashi quickly threw his scarf that hid is sharingan to the corner of the room before facing her again.

"This is me, all of me. No one has ever seen my face in a very, very long time."

His hand slowly moved up from her hip to her cheek, caressing her the whole way.

"Drugged or not, do you think I would have let _anyone_ see me?"

Hinata was curious now. She knew that Kakashi was more skilled than many other ninja, surely some of what he was saying must be true.

Unconsciously, she leant into his touch and couldn't help but smile as he grinned at her fondly.

"The effects of this substance has lessened over time because I have given in to it so don't think for a moment that I wish you to be anyone else. The fact that it is you and not someone else is what I think your cousin would call destiny."

She had to giggle softly at that.

His fingers ghosted over her lips as he spoke the last few words, "I'm in control of myself right now Hinata, about eighty-five percent of my brain is rational now but make no mistake..." He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips before breaking away and looking straight into her eyes, "I need and want you and plan on having you."

Leaning back off of her, he quickly divesting himself of his pants and started to crawl up the bed languidly, muscles and sinews stretching and moving like some kind of big cat.

Hinata couldn't help but let out a little gasp at the sight of him, almost missing his words of reparation.

"No matter what happens now Hinata, we'll deal with it together," Hinata watched as Kakashi looked up from her body slowly, taking in each contour of her body, as Hinata did the same to him, before looking into her eyes. She had never known of anyone to look at her like Kakashi was now looking at her, like she was something worth looking at, a goddess before a worshiper but at the same time a deer before a predator. Without taking his dark, mismatched eyes from her he moved one of his hands back down at her pelvic bone, lightly touching her skin.

Gods he was beautiful. His body was hard and lean, his hair was still spiked, though haphazardly as she imagined he had been pulling on it before in agitation. She was still exceptionally untried in this matter but she felt a recklessness arise in her. Kakashi obviously needed this and was going to take it and _yes_ she was going to feel dirty and whorish when the morning came because deep down inside she _knew_ he couldn't want this, want her but it felt good for someone to think this about her and damn it, it just felt good.

Pulling on her restraints one last time, Hinata decided to face the facts, her eyes never leaving his form: She was bound and trapped by a powerful and deadly ninja; He obviously didn't want to hurt her if he could help it and; She didn't know what the consequences were for going against the compulsion of the drug, he could very well hurt himself.

Not able to break away from his gaze, Hinata felt herself become more and more open to the idea of Kakashi being her first, suddenly feeling slightly off centre from her own thoughts she opened her mouth to pant slightly before licking her dry lips.

Kakashi's eyes darkened even more so, lowering and now focused on her lips making Hinata feel more the prey than the all powerful goddess at that moment. It was at that moment that she accepted her fate, it was her _duty _if nothing else and to hell with the consequences.

Tomorrow was tomorrow, it could wait.

She hissed when he suddenly cupped her sex.

"Tomorrow, we'll deal with it tomorrow"

~~~*~~~

To say that Kakashi was shocked at her words would be an understatement, much the same as saying that in his current condition he thought Hinata was nice looking. Entirely too pleased, the Copy-Nin had to hold in any shout of mirth and glee in case he offended her, he'd just gotten her approval, now was not the time to laugh in her face, no matter how well intentioned.

Blinking away his pleased shock, he cocked his head to the side watching her face as he moved his hand that was cupping her sex, causing her mouth to open slightly more. At the same time he wrapped his fingers of his other hand around her left thigh, inching it open so he could touch her _there._

Slowly he slid his middle finger between her lips, causing him to close his eyes tightly as he felt her warmth and wetness coat his finger. He tried desperately to control himself again but his cock was not listening to him and started to throb torturously.

Not trusting himself to open his eyes yet he moved his middle finger deeper down her and found her entrance. Tightening his hold on his body, he gradually pushed his finger into her hearing her gasp and moan in that breathy tremor he always loved to hear, which almost undid him.

Biting down on his lip, Kakashi put his thumb on her clit; lightly stroking her while he started to move his finger in and out of her, trying to ease her body into accepting him and trying to make it as pleasurable as he could in the state he was in. Letting go of her thigh, his other hand moved to his painful erection trying to find some release before he hurt his beautiful teammate.

As soon as he touched it though, a searing bolt ran through him and he felt his teeth bite into his lip hard in reaction to the pain.

Opening his eyes slightly trying to see through the hurt, he instantly let go of himself and finally looked at Hinata and wished he hadn't.

If before she looked beautiful she looked gorgeous now. Her face was relaxed, which the Jounin took particular pride in, and he body was spread before him, ready for him. She looked to him and he could tell she was ready to ask a question.

"Are you ok Kakashi-san?"

He would have laughed if he wasn't still feeling the pain from touching himself. She was the one tied up and she was asking if he was all right, and weren't they past honorific's? What would he have to do to be Kakashi, or maybe baby or, kami help him, even Kashi?

Not able to let go of his lips in his teeth's grip, Kakashi simply looked down at himself and winced, trying to get through to her what had happened.

"Oh Kakashi-san, I should have told you. The the pain and a-agitation only grows if you try to t-t-touch yourself. This isn't a drug that is used by married people for pleasure, it's m-meant to either make the victim insane from going against their d-desires or make them insane from taking someone against their w-will." She noted a different, mildly put out look on his face, "A-ano, m-maybe I shouldn't have said victim."

She looked away for a moment, her trademark blush darkening and covering her face and neck. Coming to some kind of decision she turned back to him, "You, a-ano, you have to satiate your thirst." Hearing what she was saying but not believing it he remained silent.

"You have to h-have m-me Kakashi-san."

Still not confident enough and really hoping she was saying what she was saying because the pain was lessening and his control was snapping, Kakashi pushed two of his fingers into her quickly and muffled her gasp with his mouth.

Kissing her hard and the tenderly as he began to piston his fingers in and out of her he whispered in her ear, "Do you want this Hinata? Do you want me? Tell me you want me."

Looking straight in his eyes, without a backward glance she told him.

"Have me Kakashi."

~~~*~~~

Hinata had never felt so full.

Upon hearing her words and the truth behind them, Kakashi had kissed her again, deeper then she'd ever been kissed, and quickly sat up, his knees pushing her legs apart making way from him.

Pulling his fingers out, she moaned at the feeling of loss within her, she wanted him to keep going, to keep making her feel this wonderful. Opening her eyes and about to ask him to keep going, dignity be damned, she blanched when she saw him positioning himself at her entrance.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait anymore Hinata." Kakashi spoke when he saw the look on her face, "After this I'll do such incredible things to you, make you feel so good but right now I have to have this."

His eyes pleaded with hers to understand, and she did, she understood the effects of the drugs and nodded to him.

"What I said I mean Kakashi. Have me."

Hinata knew that if her wrists weren't tied to the bed she would be trying to escape again. Not from Kakashi and what he was about to do but from the emotions she knew she would be feeling long after this happened. A little piece of her was going to be with Kakashi forever now and he didn't even know it, which made it all the worse.

Gathering together the last vestiges of courage that remained with her, the Hyuuga tightened her grip on the material, scrunched her eyes and waited for the pain.

After a while, she slowly inched one eye open a crack to see Kakashi grinning at her.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

Waiting for the onslaught?

"Uh..."

"If you clench so tightly and fight this whole thing it will only end up hurting us both, I don't want to rape you Hinata, I want to make love to you."

Rubbing the head of his length up and down her slit, tapping her clit and then prodding at her opening, Kakashi closed his eyes slightly and whispered through clenched teeth, "Can you feel that Hinata, do you like that? Give in to what I'm making you feel."

Sighing, Hinata slowly uncurled her fingers from the material on her wrists, enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Slowly the ache from her shoulder joints was fading and going to the background while she groaned at the feeling of Kakashi slowly entering her.

"K-Kakashi-s-san"

"This is going to hurt."

Suddenly he was in. She watched him through her lust filled gaze as he arched his back and threw his head back in ecstasy, crying out because of her. He was gorgeous.

Waiting for the pain, she only felt a large amount of discomfort being quickly swept away when she tilted her hips a fraction.

A harsh "Don't!" filled the room when she experimented and did it again.

Looking up at this man who was now inside her, she couldn't quite contain a small smile of mischief. Kakashi looked helpless, or as helpless as an ex-ANBU, leaf Jounin, fabled ninja could look, with his head hanging now above his chest and his hands crushing the material beneath him in some gesture of self-control as his muscles in his thighs, stomach and arms trembled.

Hinata wanted to break his control, like he had broken hers.

Trying to get him to lift his head, Hinata gently started to rock her body, making her groan in delicious agony as she felt his length slide in and out of her slowly.

Hearing a hiss escape through Kakashi's teeth, Hinata started to go harder, trying to create more friction to satisfy that deep ache that had started to build in her.

"Oh...." Kakashi groaned, "Please Hinata, I don't think you're ready for me to go hard on you yet."

Seeing his head raise slowly but surely, the Hyuuga gave her best impish smile and spoke up, "Why don't you try me?"

Squealing in delight, Hinata wasn't prepared when Kakashi growled and smacked her hard on the side of her thigh.

Chuckling, Kakashi's eyes glinted dangerously before he almost slipped out of her all the way.

With just the head inside of her Hinata tried to move her body harder into him, forcing him to go back where he belonged. Tutting at her, the Jounin held her body down with his hand and moved his head back to her neck where he had first marked her, under her ear.

"Remember, when all is said and done, you asked for it."

Before she could have a chance to respond Kakashi embedded his full length deep within her and started to pound her into the bed. The springs in the mattress and the wood of the posts started to creak and move but all Hinata could think was that she wished that her wrists were free so she could hold on to him and mark him in some way like he was marking her.

Instead she used her mouth as she licked and sucked at his neck. It did something to her when she heard him moan from her attentions to him, it made her feel more in control and alive. Turning his head to look at her, Hinata took full advantage and drew his lips to hers as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored. She had never felt so adventurous or so brazen and so _pleased._

It was made all the better when his head fell to her shoulder as he still moved within her calling out her name, "Kami, Hinata, oh, _fuck_"

Feeling the exquisite pleasure run through her blood, Hinata almost got it confused with something her cousin might have attacked her with. She felt no pain where Kakashi was entering and withdrawing from her but the pain sang in her veins along with the pleasure and it was a heady mix.

That deep ache that was within her now grew to something ferocious but Hinata didn't know what to do she simply called out for Kakashi, knowing that he would know what to do.

"K-Kakashi, oh, p-please, Kami, p-please"

Kakashi didn't stop but he all but growled in her ear as he started to bite and kiss at her neck, "What do you want me to do to you Hinata," He breathed in harshly then, his next words coming out as a groan, "Hinata, oh you feel...so _good, _so _tight_."

"More, p-please, m-more," she whimpered into his ear. She could feel tears start to emerge from her eyes at all these new and different feelings erupting from her body.

Not really understanding how he could know what she wanted when she didn't, she merely keened in pleasure as her lover attacked her bundle of nerves, making her body start to tremble and quake.

Hinata wasn't sure what was about to happen but she felt something rise deep within her.

Kakashi started to pant, his lips at her shoulder and Hinata could see the muscles in his neck tense.

"Hinata, I'm going to come, oh Kami, I want you to come with me baby. Come for me Hinata."

Feeling herself start to give way she cried out as she felt her body almost explode. Feeling incredible, Hinata cried out a second time as a more powerful orgasm rushed through her as she felt Kakashi come inside of her, filling her up and biting hard into her shoulder, muffling his screams of ecstasy.

The combination of pain and pleasure was too much and Hinata found herself comforted by the weight of her lover and the feeling he had given her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Hinata had never felt so full.

~~~~*~~~

Kakashi felt like coals in a fire. The flame was gone now, doused brilliantly by his gorgeous lover and her most generous gift, but he still needed Hinata. He felt he would always need her.

Feeling the weight of sleep hang over him heavily, he rolled off his teammate, sparing her from his weight and took up position beside her body.

Glancing up at her arms, he realised that he might have tightened the material a little too tightly as her wrists looked chafed and her hands were turning a nasty shade of blue.

Quickly untying them, he rubbed them in his calloused hands and placed them on her stomach. Ever so carefully he leant down to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the comforter to put over them so she wouldn't get cold and laid her on her side as he spooned her from behind.

Sighing in utter completion and satisfaction, Kakashi knew that he would have to convince Hinata that he did want her and that it wasn't just the drug. He knew that if it wasn't for the drug that he would never have gathered the sheer idiocy needed to make a move on a Hyuuga heiress but it was done now and Kakashi found that he was more than happy to face the consequences.

He had a good name, he had good genes, he had enough money to support them both and he had the Sharingan – which above all, he knew, the Hyuuga's would be interested in.

Yes, he knew that Hinata was saying the truth that he would have to marry her now that he had taken her innocence and he found himself adaptable to the idea.

He stroked the hair from her face and wiped the last drops of her tears with his hand as he continued thinking about how their life could now be. He could save her from her family and she could save him from his perpetual loneliness.

Kissing her neck and nipping with just a touch of possessiveness at one of her many love bites, Kakashi tied her wrist to his with one of the pieces of fabric that had tied her to the bed.

He was falling deeper and deeper into sleep and he knew that if she woke before him, she would run away to her room, or even back to Konoha and act like it never happened. She had given in tonight but he knew it would take a while for her to accept that he _did_ want her, needed her.

Settling down for some much needed rest Kakashi smiled into her hair as he breathed in her sweet scent.

He would face it all and he would prove himself to her and to her family.

He would be very careful not to trap her like how he had before and how - he looked guiltily to the material binding her to him - he was now.

He would fix it and they would be happy but that would happen later. He cringed lightly at all the things that he had to do to make it right.

Sighing he looked at his lover's sleeping face. He would face it later. Right now she was here and there was nothing better that he could have traded her for. The problems weren't going away so he needed to appreciate what he had today.

Kakashi settled in to sleep, holding close to his little piece of heaven.

Hopefully she would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

**So how did we go? Did you like it? Hated it? About to tp my house? Well if that's the case I'd just like to direct your attention over there to the person who _really _wrote it.**

***runs away***

**But...if you did like it, please feel free to send your love via reviews or messages.**

**Also, this fic is now multi-chapter woo! Snaps for everyone who wanted that because it turned out that I did too! Yay!**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


	2. Austere Reality

**Tomorrow**

* * *

**Summary: No longer a one shot. A multi chapter story where Kakashi and Hinata find themselves underestimating their enemy and falling prey to a little trick he plays on them. The trick come with consequences and feelings that neither are really sure they want to explore. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is my surrogate father so I mean, that pretty much means that I own Naruto right? Right?! *cries in a corner* No, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Austere Reality**

* * *

There were bright lights, a myriad of sounds and a few words spoken to him before he woke up. Trying to get back a sense of the dream he had just had, Kakashi raised his hand to his face, trying to shut out the light from the sun that peeked through the window, when he felt his arm catch on something and heard a groan. Remaining very still, the Jounin waited till the movement and sound petered out before glancing over and seeing if he needed to kill anything.

He was surprised and enamoured of the sight of Hinata in his bed, looking thoroughly worn out.

Turning slightly, so as not to wake her, Kakashi looked at Hinata's naked body and sleeping face and felt himself begin to become aroused. Stomping that down with everything he had, he tried to remember what had gotten them into this predicament; Hinata was not that kind of girl.

He stopped his thoughts and found that those words were familiar, _very _familiar.

And it all came back.

The target, the drink, the drug, Hinata telling him it wasn't poison then coming to him with the cure, him taking her and her protesting till he made her stop with sweet touches.

He looked back to her, it was hard to think that everything that had led to this moment was due to an unknown substance, he felt cheated and wasn't sure why.

The heiress was lying on her side with her back to him, one hand held in a fist near her mouth and the other holding the covers in the middle of her breasts. Her dark hair had fallen around her face and some strands had stuck to her lips. As his eyes roamed her body his hand lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the smooth skin that brought back memories of how he had touched her last night. Looking up and down her body, following her curves, Kakashi's eyes landed on her wrists and realised that she had material wrapped around her wrists. Trailing it, he found that the same material was tied to his wrists.

It was then- when he realised the depth of what the drug had obviously made him feel, that the emotions he was still feeling must be the consequence of the drug - that he pulled away from her warmth, away from her body.

He quickly untied the material around her and his wrists, concentrating on not feeling her, and thought of a million different ways to make this better. He flinched as his own words came back to him. How he said that he would marry her, how he had basically pledged his undying love and how he had shown her his face.

'Kami, I'm so stupid!' He thought, looking back over to the sleeping girl by his side. The drug must have completely trashed his mind; there was no way that he would _ever _say those kinds of things, even if he did mean them. Hinata was right, last night wasn't him.

He felt like a bastard but he had never been so happy to know that Hinata wouldn't have believed him last night. There would have been a large part of her that inside disbelieved every word he said to her, even if he had meant it.

He managed to think of a way to fix all that had happened. Things couldn't stay how they were they needed a solution or rather, he needed a solution. There was only one idea that sounded any good to him. Yes it was cowardly and yes, he probably wasn't thinking straight but it held a huge amount of appeal to him.

He could pretend it never happened.

He could tell Hinata that she'd worked herself really hard yesterday and had strained her groin muscle explaining the ache she'd have, and then he could tell her that he gave her too much pain medication which gave her hallucinations, explaining the memories she had and the reason he would look so guilty. Because he would feel guilty and there was no way he could really get around that.

Working on this plan, he didn't notice the woman waking up beside him and gazing at him with her large opalescent eyes.

"Kakashi, is it tomorrow?"

Her voice startled him and he jumped out of bed, looking down at her.

"Ah, Hinata-san," He choked out, his eyes looking to her and then darting to the wall to his side so as not to notice her naked body.

Lazily, Hinata checked her wrists for bindings, finding the material gone but seeing marks ringing her small skin and then sat up, clutching the covers around her bare breasts.

When he turned back to her she was looking at him, staring into his eyes, and he thought he caught a twinge of something resembling pain when he spoke and sighed in resignation. What woman wouldn't hate him at the moment?

"Yes," she spoke up as she looked to the window where the sun spilled its oblivious joy into the room, joy that wasn't really welcomed at the moment, "Its tomorrow."

~~~*~~~

She knew this would happen. Knew that all she had said was coming true but being right didn't soothe this pain, didn't bring back her honour and her innocence. She just wished he hadn't called her 'Hinata-san'.

"Hatake-san," she said as she turned from him to look out the window, "You should put on some clothes."

Hearing him gasp softly made her lips twitch as he had obviously been unaware of his nakedness. She sat still in the bed, trying not to think too hard about the consequences of their actions, and him naked, as she heard him move about the room.

He cleared his throat when he was done and she turned around to meet his eyes. He hadn't put on his mask yet and she couldn't help but feel grateful to him for it. It gave her something.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence and Hinata used it to, probably unwisely in her mind, gaze at Kakashi. His body was primed for flight and she remembered how his muscles had tensed last night. Shaking her head in her mind she couldn't help but raise her eyes to his neck and be secretly pleased that the marks she had made with her lips and teeth were still there as his bite in her shoulder and the love bite under her ear probably was. Looking to his uncovered face she felt some guilty pleasure that she was one of the few, if any, that had seen his face.

She quickly took her eyes off of him and looked to the covers that hid her body from him. She was not helping herself with these traitorous thoughts. It was obvious that he held no higher thoughts of her like she had of him, or at least she thought she did. To be honest, Hinata wasn't sure what she really thought right now, she needed space to figure things out.

She saw him fidget in the corner of her eye and her hopes of salvaging something of this, of believing for a dream like second that maybe it wasn't because of the drug, died. The Hyuuga knew what was going to happen next, what he was going to say and she did not want to hear it.

"I am so sorry Hinata-san," He started but Hinata held up her hand, she didn't want to hear anymore of his regret.

"It's ok Hatake-san, I understand, it wasn't you, it was the drug."

'Please,' she thought, 'just shut up and we'll continue like it never happened, it's probably the best thing to do at the moment, at least give me some dignity.'

Those words she had said in a rush last night, about having to marry her were empty now that she had seen the harsh cold light of reality. He didn't have to marry her, she was a kunoichi, it would be very hard to prove that her hymen hadn't weakened and broken over time as she did her daily training in the years of her being a ninja; in fact it was surprising that she had had a hymen for him to break at all last night.

But he just kept on talking.

"No," he said forcefully, his eyes wide and his hands were flexing by his side, "You have to understand Hinata-san."

She looked at him then, really looked at him and pleaded with her eyes what she could not say, '_please, please, don't say anything that I can't bear.'_

He didn't hear her as he continued, "You have to believe me when I say,"

_No, Kami, please stop Kakashi,_

"That I would never, _never_,"

_You're killing me Kakashi,_

"Do anything like that to you of my own free will."

Closing her eyes tightly, she strove to remain calm and in control of her emotions. Unfortunately, she could feel the tears build up in her eyes so she did the only thing she could; she couldn't leave but he could.

"Please leave Hatake-san," she all but spat his name out, her eyes still clenched shut.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry."

"Don't call me that and please leave."

Her voice was very cool and controlled but inside she was seething.

He had no right, _no right_, to call her that and to dredge up a sense of familiarity that he so casually threw away with his words a moment ago. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him.

He was by the door, debating to do as she asked, when his eyes fell on hers and she thought she saw a flicker of something that she didn't understand or it could have just been another shot of regret.

She could feel her emotions break down and grabbed on to her Hyuuga voice, the one she used on children, animals and men that would not do as she said, "Hatake-san, you need to leave now. I will meet with you at our rendezvous point where we said we would meet and we will leave for Konoha immediately. We'll leave this behind us"

Seeing him still waver she used her last advantage, adopting a tired and weaker tone of voice, with a hint of humour to make him think that she was fine.

"I need to get changed."

Blushing, Kakashi moved more quickly to the door. Was he so eager to not see her body again? No, she shouldn't have thoughts like that, let it go Hinata.

He started to open the door when she spoke out again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't forget your mask Hatake-san, and your scarf for your eye."

Acting quickly, the Jounin had his mask pulled over his nose and had retrieved his black scarf from the corner of the room where he had thrown it the night before, tying it securely around his head, covering his eye before he turned back to Hinata.

"We'll work it out Hinata-san, together."

With that he was gone, leaving Hinata in a state of confusion and anxiety as she washed her body from the night before and clothed herself all the while thinking of his parting words.

'Work it out?' She mused to herself, 'yes, we'll work it out by forgetting about it. Neither one of us want or need this _thing _to continue, it's too dangerous, too complicated and not even real. I can let it go if you can Kakashi.'

Her scarf was by the bed where it had slipped off with all the movement of the night before. She picked it up and tied it around her head, covering a non-existent cursed seal and hid her tears while she closed the door and went into her room to pack up her belongings. She would cry at home, not now, not when he would see them and feel even more regret.

Not as quickly as Kakashi and with much more energy, Hinata consciously pulled up her mask and went to find some food before meeting the man she had given herself to.

~~~*~~~

To say that Kakashi was confused was a very simple adjective to explain what he was feeling. A hundred emotions were tolling through his brain, trying to make purchase in his mind. He felt so much guilt for what had happened, he felt sick with himself that he had let it go so far and he felt ashamed for the way that he had taken Hinata, obviously against her will no matter what wonderful words he chose to remember.

He had walked straight to their meeting point so he could have some time to figure out what to do. Sitting on a large rock, Kakashi recalled all that had happened last night and felt like a fool.

If only that man hadn't drugged him, if only he had gone on the mission with someone else but no, this mission had given them both something that they didn't want but something that they had to deal with all the same.

The Jounin wanted to pace, do something terribly uncharacteristic and lose his cool but he didn't, he strove to keep his indifferent demeanour, if only to the flora and fauna, and think this out rationally. It would do no one any good to rant and rave like a lunatic. In an act of compromise, Kakashi dug out a kunai and started to scrape the rock he was sitting on, cutting spirals and shapes into it randomly to ease some of the stress he was feeling.

Why had he said all those sweet things to her? Sure, he was attracted to the Hyuuga heiress but who with one out of the five senses wouldn't be? And Kami, hadn't he experienced every one of them last night.

No!

This was not the time to bring up torrid fantasies that were brought to life last night, he needed to focus, focus! The fact that Hyuuga Hinata had not left his mind since he had started this mission had no bearing on his feelings of last night. The night before was a drug, not him, he could never be like that. Especially not to her.

Cramming his libido back down, the Copy-Nin started to think through the process, maybe they _could _just leave this all behind them but as hard as it would be to not think about _her_, how much harder would it be to not think about the man who you gave your virginity to?

He really didn't want to hurt her but he wasn't going to marry her - Kami, did he really say that? – he was not the marrying type at all. With his line of work he would die soon anyway, either that or be severely injured. And if he was to marry, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan would not be the smartest thing to do for a shinobi that just wants to read his books and fight for his village, there would be all sorts of political debates and special laws and he'd probably have to adapt to a fair amount of change. When he really thought about it and forced his mind to focus on the negatives, he realised that they were not compatible in any way. At all. They were completely different – but wouldn't she just be the most compliant and sweetest wife?

No, there was no way he was marrying. He shook his head, flexing his fingers around his kunai as his other hand came up to the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe away the stress. No matter how demure the Hyuuga was, he was Hatake Kakashi, destined to be a forever bachelor and happy to be known as that. He shook his head ruefully at himself again, trying to make it obvious to himself, marriage was not in his lifetime, nor was a relationship of any deep meaning.

For the second time in one day he was actually thankful that Hinata felt so bad about herself that she knew that he had been talking such absurd things because of the drug and not for any other, subconscious reason. He knew that she would discount every word that he had spoken, every gesture he had made and he felt relieved.

Then he felt horrible for being happy _again _that Hinata had no self esteem.

He didn't feel the need to be particularly worried for any other reason either, mainly because the trip back home would take a couple of days which gave them more than enough time to work things out, surely that would be enough time for two adult shinobi to sort through a drug filled night.

Her soft voice suddenly came back to him. Last night when she had given him the real reason that she hadn't wanted to have sex with him she had listed some good points that, so far, he had proven right except for one and he couldn't help but dig the kunai into the rock a little harder as he thought about them.

"_Tomorrow you'll try to forget this happened after you've realised I'm not hurt._"

That had been one of his first thoughts and he would have gone through with it if she hadn't woken when she had with such clarity of what had happened. Maybe he should have stayed and talked things through with her before leaving, instead of giving her the chance to block everything out like he had wanted to.

"_Tomorrow I'll just go back to being Hinata-san or, or m-maybe even Hyuuga-san."_

He flinched inwardly when he remembered this line. She had called him Kakashi, just Kakashi, this morning and he had thrown that back in her face when his first words to her were 'Hinata-san'.

Shit, he was such an idiot; he was not making this easier for her.

He started to think of the other point she had made when he heard her walk towards him, the footsteps loud and clear letting him know that she was making herself heard to him, before he saw her. Standing up he could smell the soap come from her, leaning towards her a bit more, he could faintly smell his scent on her. Having the contrast of her cleanliness let him realise that he hadn't showered before he had come out here. Cursing himself for his stupid mistake, he hated the fact that he also couldn't help but be somewhat glad that her scent was still on his skin, and the marks he had placed on her were still there, but he threw that thought down where his libido lay. Her scent would be gone in the next couple of days and his from her, the marks would last a little longer but would be gone as well so there was no need to think on these things. These were thoughts that would get him into trouble and they didn't need trouble so he tamped down the meddlesome emotions he seemed to have around the Hyuuga woman and looked away from her tempting body, a body that he knew so well.

Her last words came through to him as their eyes met, giving the only signal as they both jumped into the trees making their way home with as much distance as was polite.

"_Tomorrow I'll just be me and you'll be you."_

'Hinata I'm sorry,' he thought, as the felt her follow him , his eyes resolutely focused on the next branch to take, 'but I don't think that we'll ever be the same after this. We'll never be the 'you and me' before last night. I've taken something very precious away from you, a bit of you and I'm not the kind of man you want to replace it with a bit of myself and for some reason I find myself not wanting to give it back to you even if I could.'

"Kami Kakashi," he snarled at himself under his breath before pushing all distracting thoughts out of his head to concentrate on getting home and trying to forget about what had transpired, "you really are a bastard."

~~~*~~~

She thought that, though it would be hard, she would be able to concentrate on their return to Konoha without being distracted by him. She really thought that with the years of being told to 'be stronger,' to 'be tougher,' that she could block out last night's events without too much hassle. Yes it would always be with her and she would never forget but she could get through it and at the very least not be distracted by him.

But she was wrong.

She was as far away as she could be from him and yet she wanted to get even further but she knew that she couldn't. The two were on a mission and that had to be at the forefront of their minds at all times. Her place needed to be at the centre as she was the only medic-nin and since there was only two of them that meant that she needed to be near him. If anything were to happen to Hatake Kakashi because she wasn't fully concentrating her efforts to her mission then she would never hear the end of it from her family, her friends and herself.

But he was so close!

She could smell him and herself and everything that she had tried so hard to block out that had happened but she couldn't stop it as all her memories came back to her, every single delicious memory. As sweet as the memories were though, they disallowed her to move forward and away from him.

His moans, her cries, his hands, her body, his lips, oh Kami, his lips!

Trying very hard, Hinata constructed a wall around her emotions and her embarrassing sex-drive - which used to be non-existent before Kakashi had touched her, moulded her - and forged on ahead.

Why had she ordered him out before he could have taken a shower or bath?

Her eyes centred on his back as he led the way back home and she tried to feel hate for the man that had stolen her virginity but found that she couldn't. He hadn't really stolen it. In fact, now that her memory was clear, she remembered him telling her a few times to leave but she had foolishly pressed on, thinking that she could help him.

What a fool. She always looked out for others and look what it had gotten her.

She shook her head forcefully. No! Hyuuga Hinata did not think this way. She was no cynic she was forever the optimistic, the one people went to to hear the good side of the story.

She knew that this wasn't Kakashi's fault and it was not in her to hate someone, especially when that person was not in control of their own actions.

But it hurt.

The things he had said, she had believed, if for only a second, and it felt wonderful. That someone would ever have said those words was a dream to Hinata and she felt that she would have never have heard them if not for this drug. But it was time to wake up, time to open her eyes; she knew that Kakashi did not hide feelings for her. This was no truth serum, the drug didn't make people act upon their deepest desires this was a simple but catastrophic, lust drug.

Checking her back pack and the pocket in the back with her left hand as she continued to jump from tree to tree, Hinata made sure that the vial was secure and sighed in relief that it was still contained. She hadn't checked it for a few hours and had all but forgotten about it but she was glad she had packed it. Tsunade would want to see this drug and know what it was and how it was made, they also needed to make sure that Tsunade knew what had happened and check to see if Hinata was not pregnant. She didn't discuss this with Kakashi, it was obvious that he wanted to leave this behind them, in that small village in Grass Country, but she needed to know.

She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that he wanted to forget. He had been her first and she wasn't sure if she could give up her memories as quickly as she had thought and vowed she would. She had a horrible feeling that things were only going to get more complicated once they got back home.

'I'll deal with it when we get there,' she thought as she kept following Kakashi, watching the way he moved, his muscles and sinews flexing bringing back memories of the night before, and closed her eyes briefly in a small prayer, 'if I can.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the second chapter of Tomorrow! Thing's are going to get much more complicated soon but have no fear I'm a sucker romance so you'll see some more Kakashi x Hinata later on.**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


	3. Quandry

**Tomorrow**

* * *

**Summary: Kakashi and Hinata find themselves underestimating their enemy and falling prey to a little trick he plays on them. The trick come with consequences and feelings that neither are really sure they want to explore. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is my surrogate father so I mean, that pretty much means that I own Naruto right? Right?! *cries in a corner* No, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Quandry**

* * *

The sun had set a few hours ago and Kakashi knew that, although he had been pushing to be home by now, they couldn't go any further tonight.

Light came from the full moon above them and showed the way for the two Konoha shinobi as they both jumped from tree to tree. The Jounin saw every tree and was aware of his surroundings but was too troubled to notice the captivating sight of the moonlight casting its ephemeral glow onto the leaves and on the lake below them. If the complexities of the last few days hadn't occurred then the sight of this night time beauty would not have escaped him, but as it was, he was in no mood to romanticise the view.

Stopping on a tree branch, just a few jumps from where he had espied the lake, he watched as his teammate gracefully alighted on a branch above his head and stood there looking to the west, to home.

She glanced down at him and he felt his mask tighten around his neck uncomfortably so, as he watched the perspiration on her forehead slide slowly down her face and trace the curve of her neck till it escaped in her cleavage.

Turning slightly, Kakashi jumped down from the trees to land in the clearing beneath him, trying to get away from the tantalizing image.

The two had not exchanged words for the entire trip and each moment of quietude, of non communication, was slowly getting on his nerves, but he wasn't sure what to do to break it. The only sound that could be heard was their laboured breathing and the air rushing in their ears as they had flew across the forest that bordered their home.

Maybe at the start something could have been done but the time for reparation had come and gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

The Hyuuga woman landed beside him in a crouching position and slowly rose, looking into his eyes with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Instead of answering her unspoken question with words, Kakashi simply pointed towards where the sun had descended and shrugged his pack off of his shoulders to organise sleeping arrangements for himself.

He heard her sigh whilst he was unrolling his sleeping covers and bit his tongue to keep from apologising. It was too late for that.

Turning his back more intently away from her, the Jounin tried to keep his thoughts away from the woman behind him and more on reaching Konoha by early tomorrow morning.

The city gates would, unfortunately, be closed by now, so he had been forced to make camp here, in this insufferable silence for another long night.

Having set up everything he needed, Kakashi turned to find his teammate tying up her hair so she could light the fire without endangering herself.

He could still see his marks on her neck and shoulder by the light of the fire and moon and realised that he should do something about that. If her own father or her cousin didn't see them then her teammate, the Inuzaka, would notice them instantly. It was simply too risky; he'd have to talk to her about it.

But, that meant breaking this infernal stalemate between them and Kakashi wasn't sure he was able or motivated enough to do that.

Turning around she caught him watching and he almost looked away in embarrassment but managed to catch himself from doing something so juvenile. Instead, he watched as a blush framed her face lightly and quickly stopped her by raising his hand before she opened her mouth, before she could say anything to him. He wasn't ready for the confrontation that would likely take place.

Pointing again, he told her, without a word, that he was going to wash up. Without seeing her reaction he walked away, he couldn't bear to hear her voice again, listing all the ways he had failed her, had almost failed the mission.

Kakashi was an intelligent man but in a lot of ways he had much to learn.

~~~*~~~

Hinata watched the Jounin walk away from her and had to fight the child in her that wanted to stick her tongue out as he walked away.

This was ridiculous.

Three times now she had tried to initiate contact with him after what had happened but every time, without fail, he would simply turn his back or break eye contact signalling that now was not the time.

But when would the right time come? They were almost home and if things were to just continue as they were then this would never be resolved and she would forever retain this awkward stance around him. People would surely notice; the last time she had acted so awkwardly around someone was when she had been enamoured with Naruto. If she was as obvious as she thought she was then it was most likely that people would come to the wrong or, more dangerously, the right conclusion and that could _not_ happen.

There was too much at stake for the two shinobi to continue on in this vein.

Placing her pack carefully on the ground, so as not to jolt the vial of drug too much, Hinata made sure that the fire was in no danger if left unattended for a while, took some bandages and salve and walked down the path that Kakashi had taken.

They were both adults, it was time that they both faced what had happened and, hopefully, put it behind them.

Stepping lightly down the small trail, the Hyuuga woman finally reached the spring that she assumed Kakashi was bathing in. She gathered her courage and decided to take charge of this situation because it seemed that her captain was incapable of doing so. Leaving her timidity behind her at the camp, Hinata straightened her shoulders and tried to take on a more authoritative stance before she came across the silver haired Jounin.

Looking around and not finding him, Hinata went to break the silence by calling out his name but stopped short when she saw him appear from behind a rock half naked.

She watched him with wide eyes as he stepped into the water with his shorts on and saw the scratch marks she had left on his back. The scratches must have reopened on the trek back home because the angry red welts hadn't healed much in the past two days they'd been journeying.

Unable to look away from him, she saw his uncovered face flinch from the water steeping into his wounds and was finally stirred to action.

Walking to the shore she made her presence known to the Jounin as she sat down and laid out her medical supplies.

"Come Hatake-san," she said, words at last leaving her throat, "If you want you could sit down in front of me and I will look to your cuts." She was watching him, seeing what he would do now that she had sat down before him with her medical supplies.

Would he deny her? It almost made her flinch outwardly at the thought of him turning his back to her like he had the other night.

He looked at her hesitantly and finally waded through the chest deep water, making his way to her. She had to look away as she felt the forthcoming blush creep up her neck at the image that he presented.

He was undeniably all male as he stood before her, water cascading down his muscular chest and dripping on the ground underneath him. His mask was off, leaving his face uncovered and she couldn't help but feel pleased that he still felt comfortable without it on, unless, of course, he didn't remember that it was off. That thought ripped the slight smile off her face and dimmed her blush somewhat.

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow before turning around to sit with his back facing her, lifting his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, giving her a clear view of the cuts.

It was at that moment that she knew that even through discussion, her memories would plague her thoughts and actions for a very long time.

Trying to banish away those troubling conclusions, the heiress all but slapped the ointment on the Copy-Nin's back and was only aware of her slap dash healing when she heard him hiss in pain.

She quickly apologised and was glad that his back was to her as her blush travelled along her face and down her neck. Taking more care, she massaged the ointment into his skin, trying to move the skin so as to encourage quicker healing.

She watched as his muscles tensed and she, unmindful of all that she was doing, worked harder to make him relax. Kneading his skin and careful not to push on the marks, Hinata became hooked by the feel of his back. His muscles and the light coloured skin moving against her powerful fingers gave her a feeling of control and also of joy at finding a way that she could ease their impasse.

She steadily made her way up to his neck, intent on relaxing him even more and on finding new spots that needed attention, all the while completely bent on soothing away these feeling that had begun to surface within her.

~~~*~~~

Kakashi's eyes were closed and he let his body be in the complete control of the woman behind him. No one had ever done this for him before, though a few had asked. The idea of someone making him completely at their mercy was not appealing to him but with the Hyuuga, he felt that he owed her this.

That was his had first thought anyway, now it was much too enjoyable to end and he prayed that she would continue for the whole night if possible.

When she had first started he had worried about what the consequences would be. He had tensed his muscles, hoping that she would get the hint that this was just another situation that she would most probably want to avoid but she had just pressed harder. Not keen on fighting against her too much, he had allowed her to continue and now he had to swallow every sigh that wanted to leave his lips.

Her fingers travelled over his back, over his shoulders, coming to his neck and he couldn't help but let a small groan escape; regretting it instantly.

Too little too late, her fingers stopped and he felt her start to recede from behind him.

Latching on to anything that would make her stay where she was for just a few moments longer, Kakashi turned around slightly with his back still to her and put his hand on one of her knees that was folded underneath her.

"Hinata-san, please, could you wrap the bandages around my back?"

He saw her blush and tried not to smile - aware that, without his mask, his every facial expression was exposed - when she settled back down, no longer ready to run, and reached for the bandages.

"Of course Hatake-san"

Feeling her arms encircle his waist as she dipped down to wrap the bandages around him, Kakashi tried not to enjoy her warmth and failed. He _knew_ that if things kept going the way they were in their lull that everything would have become much more difficult, but this feeling of intimacy that could easily replace it and was currently doing so, had to stop.

But damn him if he couldn't help but hope it didn't.

Hinata tied the bandages at his back and secreted the ends so that no bump was visible making it so that he would be comfortable when he lay down. Her arms were gone from around his body and Kakashi was still not satisfied with that brief moment, he wanted more time with her, touching her, feeling_ her_ feeling _him_.

He whipped his whole body around to face her and caught one of her wrists in his hand and looked straight into her eyes before she could move away, "You need looking after as well Hinata-san, let me bandage your marks."

Without waiting for her affirmation, the Jounin kept his hand around her wrist, in case she thought to run away from him, and reached for the salve and wraps whilst crossing his legs in front of him.

Opening the jar awkwardly with one hand, he finally lifted two liniment covered fingers but hesitated before he let go of her wrist. Her hitai-ate was in the way and he needed her to move it from around her neck.

"Do you mind?" He asked, worried that she would sprint away from him now that her wrist was free.

She shook her head to his relief and he watched as she lifted her hands to untie the forehead protector from around her neck. His ointment free fingers slowly moved her vest and jacket to the side as he felt her marks on her neck, with his calloused hand.

He felt her shudder and saw the blush return in full force while she played with her hitai-ate in her lap, and he couldn't help but remember how those marks had appeared there - as she was most likely imagining as well.

Feeling out of his depth and suddenly ashamed at his thoughts and actions, Kakashi quickly rubbed the balm on the bites on her neck and tied a bandage around them, her hitai-ate, when returned to her neck, covered them neatly.

It wasn't till he moved her jacket off her shoulder that he stopped his rushing. Looking at the bite mark on her shoulder he couldn't help but feel reticent to the idea of healing it. It was something of him and he wanted others to see it, to know.

But he didn't at the same time.

Confused and annoyed at himself, he covered her shoulder back up and left the bite without healing salve.

If she didn't want it, she could heal it, but he was completely certain that this was something that he couldn't do.

Pushing the clothing back up so that it sat right on her, he looked down at her wrists and lifted each one softly to his face and saw that the marks there had faded and almost disappeared.

Looking past them, the Copy-Nin was taken by the Hyuuga's face. Her hair, though pulled back, was dark and shining in the light of the moon, her eyes were wide, looking at him curiously and her long, dark lashes lined them like kohl, her lips were full and slightly open as she drew in breaths and her skin was incredibly soft in spite of her arduous training that he knew she partook in that.

She really was a kind of classic kind of beautiful.

With her eyes staring into his, looking so trusting even after all that he had done to her, Kakashi began to feel the same treacherous thoughts plague his mind that he'd not been able to completely stop since _that_ night.

Maybe things didn't have to be this way; maybe they could figure something out. He was so sick of not having anything to work towards anymore, of being alone, of coming back to an empty apartment that he couldn't help but want this woman before him to help him fix that.

'We could make it work, this could happen,' he thought, unmindful of all the dire consequences of his actions and thoughtless wanderings when he was this close to her, 'We could be _something_.'

_Have me Kakashi,_ her words came back to him, complete with her image as she had said them, breasts heaving, lips parted and eyes lowered and lustful, _have me._

Leaning in, the white haired shinobi dropped her white wrists back to her lap and placed his hands either side of her as he levered himself onto his knees before her. Her eyes looked confused, unsure of what was happening.

When his face came closer to hers she started to look scared.

He couldn't blame her, all these tumultuous feelings scared him as well but if her words still held true then he would have her. He would most definitely have her.

Time seemed to slow and the breeze rushed off the lake behind him to twirl with his hair - and he was so close now that he could feel her breath from her slightly open lips on his. His hands held his weight on either side of her legs as he knelt in, his head cocked to the side so as to gain better purchase on her lips. He saw her faintly lean in and saw a light blush tinge her cheeks as her eyes closed slowly, waiting for the kiss that he had every intention of delivering.

_Snap_

A tree branch, laden with too many leaves and rotted through from the core, snapped off from the main trunk and landed with a thud on the forest floor.

It was no enemy, it was no friend and it was no sign from above but it was enough to ruin the moment.

The Jounin whipped away from the young Hyuuga and muttered his apologies before standing up and walking purposefully away from her to the boulder where his clothes lay.

He watched, hidden from view as the girl sat there for a moment, looking out to the lake where he had been sitting a few moments ago, she was dazed and confused before anger and frustration filled her features. Rising unsteadily to her feet, she made tracks back to their camp.

Kakashi watched her walk away and hit his head on the rock before him. Why did it always have to end up this way? He was always overcome by her when he was so close to her. Her scent, her eyes, her _everything _drove him crazy. He had to be more on top of himself around her. He couldn't risk himself, and her, for the sake of something he wasn't even sure could work.

It would undeniably be better when they got back home, he thought to himself. They never saw each other much before this mission so it was very plausible that they wouldn't see each other once they got back.

He watched her walk away and knew that he shouldn't have done what he had. It wasn't like he did it to hurt her; he just couldn't seem to act rationally around her. Shaking his head he decided to wait where he was before following her to camp – it would be easier on her if they didn't have to face one another just yet. Well, easier on him anyway. She was probably expecting answers and the like and he had nothing to tell her.

Hinata walked out from his sight and he sighed, leaning against a rock while running a hand through his hair.

He just had to survive tonight.

~~~*~~~

Hinata could have sworn that they were going to kiss.

His hands on her neck, on her shoulder and then on her wrists had been lovely. He treated her with such care and tenderness that she had never expected from the shinobi.

And when he had leant in and time felt like it had stopped and the breeze was, if possible, urging them on, she _knew _that they were going to kiss.

She was, to be perfectly honest, scared at what was going to happen but if she looked deeper into herself she knew that she was willing to let it happen. No, not willing, _hoping_ that it would happen.

And she wasn't sure why.

She was really getting sick of these stupid thoughts encroaching onto her mind while she was around Kakashi. There was only so much of this that she could take.

It was most probably her fault though, with the massage had come an intimacy that she had ignored and it had provoked feelings in her and him that both, _obviously_, didn't want to explore but seemed to have trouble denying.

To keep her mind on why they _shouldn't _be romantically involved, Hinata started to compile a list as she ate her rations by the fire. Her eyes followed the ash as it drifted up to the sky and she listed her reasons, now and then fingering the bandage around her neck.

One – Her father would kill him.

Hinata sighed, while eating her salted meat, that wasn't true; her father would probably be _delighted_ with Hatake Kakashi as a son-in-law. The Sharingan paired with the Byuukagan - many people would pay large amounts of money for that.

Two – _Neji_ would kill him.

Hinata nodded with a slight smile, yes, Neji would definitely not approve of her being with Kakashi. She realised quickly though, her smile grimacing slightly, that that seemed to be a double edged sword mainly because Neji would never approve of her being with _anyone_.

Three – The age difference was insurmountable.

Hinata's face fell. This wasn't true either. The age difference wasn't much to begin with and secondly, in their shinobi world, age was no barrier. There was no logical reason, when you could die at any moment, for little things like age to be a reason to not love someone, which brought her to her last reason that would _surely_ stop these troubling thoughts.

Four – She didn't love him.

Hinata stood up, grumbling under her breath while kicking at the dirt to smother the fire somewhat. She placed her uneaten portions of food back within her bag and checked her vial before getting to sleep. How could she make a list when she couldn't be completely sure of what she felt?

She wasn't definite about her feelings for the Copy-Nin and that rattled her. But more than anything it annoyed her; if she did harbour feelings for him it made no sense. He had made it more than obvious that he held no romantic feelings for her and Hinata was completely beyond the thought of pining over men who had no interest in her. No matter what had just happened between them at the lake, she should just push it behind her; there was no point in chasing rainbows.

_I would never _never _do anything like that to you of my own free will_

Weren't those the words that he had said to her when she had woken up in the bed that they had made love in just the night before?

Clutching her covers to her suddenly sick stomach and ducking her head into her chest, Hinata tried to clear away the burning tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks.

If she could just deal with it till tomorrow everything should be fine.

She didn't usually see him much in the village so after they had seen Tsunade hopefully it would herald the return of the status quo. This thought gave her hope and a paralysing sense of foreboding.

It wouldn't be that easy, she knew, but these were worries for tomorrow.

She heard the silver haired Jounin walk to their camp before stopping at his bed roll behind her, on the other side of the fitful fire.

Hinata's body tensed, waiting for something to happen, waiting for some words to be spoken. She just hoped it wasn't another apology.

When a few minutes had passed and her body was starting to cramp from being so tense, the Hyuuga decided to turn over and face him, maybe ask him what he was thinking about. Something could be wrong or perhaps he was searching for the right words to say to her.

When she turned around she was faced with Kakashi's back to her as he slept on the other side of the fire. She hadn't heard him get into his makeshift bed and felt somewhat cheated.

Sighing, she turned back around, "Goodnight Kakashi," she quietly murmured under her breath, using the informal speech for possibly the last time towards him before drifting off to sleep.

She wasn't aware, as she was already falling asleep, of his response.

Kakashi rolled onto his back and looked to his teammate, smiling wistfully before bidding her goodnight, watching the firelight dance on her back and hair before turning back around, intent on going to sleep so he could escape the shy heiress and the tempting thoughts she gave him.

"Goodnight Hinata, sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: Aww...See? Kakashi isn't _all_ bad but he is confused as is Hinata...whatever shall happen next?**

**Also: I'm sorry it took so long to put this up and I apologise to Emerald for not working more diligently on FMN. Just think, the next chapter is going to be awesome!**

**Please feel free to review and respond however you would like. I remain forever and always:**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


	4. Advent

**Tomorrow**

* * *

**Summary: No longer a one shot. A multi chapter story where Kakashi and Hinata find themselves underestimating their enemy and falling prey to a little trick he plays on them. The trick come with consequences and feelings that neither are really sure they want to explore. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is my surrogate father so I mean, that pretty much means that I own Naruto right? Right?! *cries in a corner* No, I do not own Naruto.**

**Also: I re-uploaded this chapter with just a couple of corrections. I didn't change much at all so don't worry if you think you missed out on something...chances are, you didn't .**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Advent**

* * *

The morning brought progress.

The Copy-Nin woke up refreshed and ready to face the day after his short sleep and ruffled his hair into some semblance of normalcy as he rose to his feet.

The sun had just appeared over the horizon and was streaking the ground as it dodged branches, leaves and animals to make a myriad of shifting patterns along the forest floor. Pulling on his shoes and his fingerless gloves, Kakashi couldn't help but contemplate on the confusion that was Hyuuga Hinata. Once again he completely missed the beauty of the moment because of the dark haired woman sleeping on her side on the other side of the camp.

The Konoha shinobi tried to distract himself by eating his food and packing his things simultaneously but he _still _caught himself watching her while she slept. He silently chastised himself and turned his back on her in defiance to his own thoughts and was in the middle of deciding whether to wake her up or let her sleep when he heard her shifting about, slowly awakening.

Turning back to face her now open eyes, the Jounin hesitantly bid her good morning. Hinata blinked a few times, a little disoriented and he felt something in his stomach shift unpleasantly when he thought that they were back to the oppressive silence that had reigned between them for the last few days.

Should he be that surprised though? After, not only what had happened _that _night but, what had happened _last _night as well, who could blame her for being pissed off at him.

He almost started to apologise for breaking the silence but then a small, and barely there, smile spread across her lips as she returned his greeting. He was silent as he watched her get up and stretch as she rustled through her ration pack, bringing out her canteen and a small piece of meat.

"Good morning Hatake-san"

Thank Kami for small mercies; she was still talking to him.

After her bed roll was stashed away in her pack, Kakashi helped put the bag on her back and smiled at her as she turned to thank him but he didn't notice that he had inadvertently pushed the zipper down from the smallest pouch in the front of her bag where the vial was stashed, containing the drug that Kakashi had ingested.

"So I assume that we're headed for home now?"

The Copy-Nin was about to answer her, when she turned around to face him, with a nod or a hand gesture just from habit but quickly caught himself and hastily answered her. There was no way he was ruining the mood she was in by reverting back to old tendencies.

"Yeah," He paused, glancing around him, checking to see if they'd left anything behind, "Time to go home Hinata-san."

He smiled and quickly jumped up to the nearest branch and continued on his way back to Konoha when he heard her behind him. They were almost home, almost away from this horrible mission, almost away from each other.

For some reason, that didn't sound as good as it should have.

~~~*~~~

The full two hours that they had been charging for home Hinata had thought to interrupt her teammate twelve times now to fully explain and understand what had happened and what both felt but she could never quite get up the nerve. Firstly, because she wasn't sure of her own feelings, secondly, because she wasn't sure she wanted to hear _his_ thoughts and lastly, she was, honestly, too scared to stop him.

He seemed so determined to get back home and that left her feeling a little empty.

The Hokage tower was coming up in their line of vision and the Hyuuga knew that it was now or never. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see it coming when Kakashi suddenly stopped, dropping down to the ground almost making her lose him. After she had steadied herself behind him, Hinata's hand was halfway to one of her kunai's, eyes wide searching for the threat when Kakashi turned around nonchalantly, running a hand through his silver hair.

"We have a guest Hinata-san"

The Hyuuga heiress didn't even have a moment to collect her thoughts when she was bombarded by a big white ball of fur attached to a wet snout. The familiarity of it was the only thing saving it from having a kunai embedded into his stomach.

"Akamaru!" She squealed, half in surprise and half in joy that the awkwardness between herself and her teammate was somewhat disseminated by the big dog and his friend and owner.

"Oi! Akamaru!" Shouted a familiar and welcome voice, "Don't terrorise poor Hinata."

"It's ok Kiba-kun," she managed to say between the licks that her extra teammate bestowed upon her, "He just missed me."

She carefully but forcefully pushed the huge dog down off of her not noticing the vial drop from her open pouch.

"We're just going home Kiba-kun, where are you headed too?"

The young Inuzaka grinned widely at the Hyuuga, "Me and Akamaru are off for a solo mission. Can't say much but I'll only be off for a day."

Hinata watched as Kiba's expression turned from one of joy at seeing her to a more serious one when he turned from her to look curiously at Kakashi.

'Oh please Kami, _please, _don't notice anything.'

Kiba scratched his tattooed cheek and nodded to Kakashi lightly, "Hatake-san, I hope you had a successful mission."

The Jounin was about to open his mouth when the young shinobi turned excitedly back to his teammate, completely throwing any reply Kakashi might have given into the air, "What are you doing tomorrow Hinata? We could have lunch and maybe meet up with Shino when he gets back."

The pale-eyed woman put her hand to her neck, making sure that the bandage was covering the mark and looked quickly to Kakashi and saw his mouth twitch in annoyance at being so casually forgotten. His eyes met hers and she felt herself waiting for...what? Permission?

Turning away from him swiftly, she couldn't control the blush that seemed to frame her face so brightly before she quickly replied to Kiba who, by now, was looking at her curiously as well.

"H-hai," she stuttered out, closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down, trying not to focus on the two set of eyes regarding her. One, suspiciously and the other, she was sure, with annoyance, "I would like that Kiba-kun, I'll meet you at our training ground.

"Well," spoke Kakashi, obviously trying to salvage the situation and interrupting Kiba from asking anymore questions, "We should keep going." He gestured to the young heiress, trying to meet her eyes but failing as she stared resolutely at her feet, "We need to meet with Tsunade."

Kiba nodded, still glancing at his teammate, rubbing Akamaru's ears while he did, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." The Inuzaka walked up to her and sniffed her neck as he gave her a brief hug. Hinata grimaced and pleaded with every deity she had ever known that Kakashi's scent would be gone from her. Her tattooed friend smiled slyly at her, "And you really need a shower Hinata, you smell too much like Hatake-san." He paused, enjoying the blush starting to race along her cheeks, "What did you do, sleep in the same bed or something?"

He didn't even get a reply before he heard a small cry and could only watch as she jumped up into the branches and made her way back home at a frantic pace. Turning back to Kakashi, who was regarding him very carefully, he shrugged, "Was it something I said?"

The Copy-Nin smiled at him before lifting his hand in the air in farewell and followed behind the Hyuuga leaving the young nin standing on the forest floor looking after them with strange expression on his face. Hearing the soft footfalls fade away the tattooed boy turned to look at his dog but was distracted by a shiny object that Akamaru had started to sniff at.

Whipping it up, Kiba turned the vial around in his hands and thought about going after the two shinobi that had just left but thought better of it. Putting it into his own bag, he thought about giving it back to the Hyuuga when he saw her tomorrow. If it was that big of a deal he was sure that Hinata would have secured it better in her own pack.

Turning to face north-west, the Inuzaka signalled to his dog and leapt back into the trees to complete his mission as quickly as he could so he could head back home all the faster.

~~~*~~~

Hinata couldn't stop running.

She was sure that Kiba didn't know, he wouldn't have been so carefree if he had really known how accurate his statement was but the thought that he might have known was enough to make her run. If she had known that she would meet up with him in the forest then she would have been sure to scrub herself clean of Kakashi's scent. She had underestimated her old teammate's sense of smell and she felt that she was going to pay for it when he got back from his mission.

Slowing down, the Hyuuga heiress could hear the Jounin coming up from behind and decided to wait for him, her mini meltdown receding at the thought of almost being home.

The silver haired ninja stopped right behind her and grabbed the wide eyed woman's arm, turning her around to meet him face on.

"Before we go any further Hinata-san, I think we need to sort out some things."

Hinata simply stared at the Konoha nin. She had no idea what to say, he wanted to talk about it _now_? He obviously wanted to get their story straight but she just wanted to get home after her run in with Kiba. Her feelings were completely jumbled and she needed to sort out her own thoughts before they discussed anything. If she had to think about it now she wasn't sure how she would deal with it.

And those damn words he had spoken to her before came back to her again.

_I would never _never...

The Hyuuga shook her head, trying to get the words, and the hurtful emotions they brought up, out of her head.

"No Hatake-san, there's no need. After we've told Tsunade it would be best if we just forget this ever happened."

Her voice was cold and distant so she tried to make it better by smiling at him, trying to cover what she thought was obvious distress at the thought of forgetting everything, with a fake smile. She thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his face but managed to convince herself that she was imagining things.

She half wanted him to realise that she was putting on a facade for him but, unfortunately, Kakashi was fooled.

"Yes," He replied, dropping her arm, "You're right."

He went to jump onto the next branch but turned his head to look over his shoulder at his teammate, his eye crinkling, signalling his compliance, "We should be home soon and then we can put this all behind us."

The pale eyed heiress nodded but she needn't have bothered. The Jounin was already on his way back and Hinata was left feeling stupid and tired. She looked to the Hokage Tower and felt her spirits lift a small bit. She was almost home, almost away from all of this _crap._ The sooner they got home, the sooner they could continue on and hopefully put this all behind them somehow.

~~~*~~~

The masked ninja couldn't help but breathe out in relief at the sight of the huge gates, open and welcoming as he and his teammate jumped down from the trees.

Walking swiftly to the entrance to his village and striding ahead of the young woman, Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he was loudly called over by the gate's guards. Turning around to see where the Hyuuga was, mainly to make sure that she was coming over as well, the Jounin watched as she walked through the gates and caught his gaze. He couldn't move for a moment, struck by an odd thought.

What was going to happen after this?

It was obvious to him that what had happened _that night _was not going to be forgotten. If anything, the memories that were going to plague them were going to make interaction awkward and he knew that every time he saw her, this _feeling_ wasn't going to lessen, but then again, maybe it wasn't him. The jealously he had felt when Kiba had hugged Hinata and when she had called him 'Kiba-kun' was completely uncharacteristic of him.

Maybe, hopefully, it was something else that was making him feel like this.

"Oi, Kakashi-san, what's the hold up?" Kotetsu's voice broke through his thoughts and the ninja ducked his head as he noticed Hinata's blush and averted eyes because of his continued gaze. Feeling foolish he tried to save his reputation by quickly signing the forms that Izumo passed him with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

After Hinata had done the same, trying to dodge the devious smiles that both guards gave her, they bid them farewell and continued on to see Tsunade, leaving Kotetsu and Izumo placing bets on what their relationship actually was.

Kakashi cursed them under his breath as he heard their voices thanks to his heightened sense of hearing as he and his partner jumped up to the nearest building.

"Ok," Kotetsu started, leaning back on his chair, "I think they slept together."

"No way," Izumo seemed affronted, "Did you happen to see who Hatake's teammate was?" His waved his arm in the air before hitting the table, "Hyuuga Hinata Kotestsu, Hyuuga Hinata. Not even Kakashi could get someone like her," He paused, trying to come up with his bet, "I bet you that Kakashi tried something and she refused."

"You're on," A smug Kotetsu replied, "And the winner gets a month off chores."

"Done," Izumo said, also quite smugly, "Be prepared for a month of hard work my friend."

The Jounin was extremely relieved when they finally got far enough where he couldn't hear their bets and bickering. He groaned and hit his head with his hand when he realised that tomorrow he was going to get hounded by the two, there were going to be awkward questions and they were probably going to force him to explain his relationship with the Hyuuga, which he would of course deny.

Back in the forest she had made it more than clear what she thought about what had happened and he wasn't masochistic enough to believe that there was a chance when she thought so little of it. But then again, what did he really want? To say that he wanted a chance with her meant that he had feelings for her and he wasn't ready to spend too much time on those kind of thoughts right now.

As he thought of her, he covertly looked from the corner of his eye to see if she had heard any of the conversation between the two gate guards.

Thankfully, it didn't look like she did.

Turning his eyes back to their destination, Kakashi tried to block out his troubling thoughts and jumped to the open window in the Hokage's office. His silent partner hesitated for a moment. She'd obviously only entered the office via the front door before now. The Copy-Nin sat on the ledge and waited for her to jump up to him before he made their presence known to their Hokage, though she would have known the moment they entered the village.

It was close to midday so Tsunade was enjoying her hourly dose of sake.

Papers were placed in two separate piles, one entitled 'in' and the other, 'out'. The 'in' pile was significantly larger than the other but the Hokage didn't seem to mind as she leaned back in her chair and placed her legs on her desk, almost toppling the papers over.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?"

Kakashi smiled as his teammate quickly scuttled off the window ledge next to him and positioned herself in front of the blonde sannin. He merely took his time as he came to stand next to her, watching the elder nin's eyes carefully scrutinise the two of them.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," Her voice rang clear and loudly, not yet taken by the alcohol in her lap, as she briefly picked up a piece of paper, scanning it quickly before pushing it to the 'out' pile, "Aburame will be arriving tomorrow afternoon or the day after with our prisoner. Hopefully, Ibiki will be able to get something out of him about this supposed terrorist plot."

She cradled her half empty bottle of sake in her lap as she took in both shinobi shrewdly, "I have no other jobs for you two so if there is nothing else I'll get back to my paperwork."

Both of their eyes landed on the bottle and fought the urge to roll their eyes.

Hinata was the first to speak up, "Actually Hokage-sama."

Tsunade actually _did_ roll her eyes as she cut off the Hyuuga, "It's Tsunade to you Hinata-san, for Kami's sake, how long do I have to know you before you use my name?"

The Hyuuga blushed and ducked her head, "Hai Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade waved her hand, "I guess that'll do," Picking her legs up off the desk and turning herself to face them both, she sighed as she took in Hinata's tense body language, "What is it Hinata-san?"

"Well, you see, ano," Hinata clenched her fists by her side and raised her eyes to her Hokage's, "Hatake-san ingested a drug, we're," Turning slightly to Kakashi, the pale eyed girl hesitated, "We're not sure exactly what it was but I need you to ah-," Hinata broke off, unsure of how to ask what she needed to.

Tsunade straightened up in her chair, her hands clasped in front of her on her desk, "I think you need to start from the beginning Hinata-san, so I can understand what you're saying."

So she did, with Kakashi intersecting his thoughts and telling the blonde woman what only he knew with his flippant attitude.

When everything was told, Tsunade picked up her forgotten bottle, put it to her lips and didn't put it down till every last drop had been drunk. Hinata jumped as the Hokage slammed down the bottle on her desk and waited for her to say something, _anything._

"Do you have the vial here?"

"Hai," Hinata perked up and Kakashi knew that she was happy to finally have broken the silence.

The silver haired man watched curiously as the Hyuuga rummaged around in her pack, her body tensing suddenly, "It's not here," She whipped up her head to stare at him, her voice panicking slightly, "Hatake-san, it's not here."

Tsunade waved her arm, "Nothing we can do about it now, unless you know where it went?"

Hinata shook her head, dropping her gaze to the floor. The Jounin lifted his hand to comfort her but thought better of it and put his arm back to his side escaping notice from the young woman but not from Tsunade.

Turning her attention away from the actions of the confused Jounin, the Hokage turned all attention to the miserable looking heiress.

"Is there something else Hinata-san," the woman raised an eyebrow, "Besides what you've already told me?"

Hinata nodded.

"You want me to check you don't you?"

Kakashi had no idea what she was talking about, check out what? He looked over to Hinata and she looked down again with a grim look, nodding silently. He was about to ask till the shy Hyuuga walked over to where Tsunade was sitting.

Kakashi turned his head when their Hokage lifted Hinata's shirt, which called forth a quick cry of objection till she was shushed by the older woman, and tried to imagine what could be happening because it was him who had the drug in his system, not her. Unless...

"It's all clear Hinata-san," Kakashi turned back around as he heard movement and watched as Tsunade pulled down Hinata's shirt, covering her up, and stared hard at both of the women. The next words shocked him, "You're not pregnant."

"What?"

He couldn't help but let the word escape his mouth but as soon as it did two heads shot up to look at him. Hinata looked back at the ground while Tsunade glared at him. Kakashi cringed at that look.

"Don't tell me you never once thought that she might be pregnant?"

The Jounin gulped, why had it never crossed his mind? His eyes went to the young woman who kept staring at the ground as if asking that it would swallow her up and he couldn't help but stare at her stomach. How would he feel if that stomach was rounded out with a new life created by just the two of them? Could he be a father? He looked at the young woman, really looked at her and saw a thousand different emotions flutter past. What if she wanted it? What if she was happy that she wasn't pregnant?

This revelation evoked all sorts of different sensations and his mind seemed to be in a daze.

She could have been pregnant. Pregnant with _his _child.

The Copy-Nin staggered back and landed in a chair with a thump. He put his head in one of his hands and started to berate himself for not thinking about any consequences apart from the ones that would directly affect him. Looking up from his slumped position in the chair, Kakashi's eyes landed on the Hyuuga woman again. He hated the fact that he had not once thought about what was affecting her. Angry with himself and full of regret about what he had inadvertently put her through, Kakashi spoke up, "I'm sorry Hinata," He croaked out, "So sorry."

Instead of the anger filled eyes he thought would fill his vision, all he saw was a blur of indigo coloured hair before he was enveloped in a hug. This was unexpected.

Not sure of where to put his arms, he simply sat there while the young woman hugged him. He wasn't sure what brought it on but he didn't want to disturb her, this was the most contact he'd ever received from her since that night and he didn't plan on ruining it now. Well he didn't until she spoke, "It's ok Kakashi, you just didn't understand."

She had spoken his name without honorific.

His whole body tensed and he almost pushed her off of him. Emotions were raging inside of the Jounin's mind and body and he wasn't sure why. With the sound of his name spoken from her lips came a whole barrage of thoughts, wishes, desires and actions that made him want to leave her presence as soon as possible or take her.

Not aware of the distraught Hyuuga, wide eyed and standing in a corner as far away from him as possible, Kakashi looked straight at Tsunade, "It's still in me," He managed to say, his mask drawing tighter around him, constricting his breathing. His eyes turned frantic to his Hokage as she got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest which emitted a small green glow.

After the glow had faded, Tsunade put her hand on her chin, regarding him before speaking, "Why do you think that you still have it Kakashi-san?"

"Because," He didn't know why she wasn't acting quicker, granted the emotions and feeling weren't quite as intense as last time but he'd been feeling like this ever since that night, he needed her to heal him _now_, "I'm not entirely in control of my actions."

"Care to explain?"

Kami damn it! Why wasn't she healing him?

"Ever since that," He paused, gritting his teeth, "_night_, I've had thoughts and feeling towards her that normally I wouldn't necessarily have."

Tsunade simply nodded and waved for him to continue.

"It's not nearly as bad as what I was feeling that night but my mask gets constricting, my stomach doubles up and I can't seem to form intelligent thought."

The Jounin swore he could see a faint glimmer of a smile but he merely wrote it off, she couldn't be enjoying this emotional pain he was in, she was a doctor first and foremost, she should be worried about him. She was obviously just trying to diagnose the problem.

Yes, that was it; she couldn't possibly be _laughing _at him.

"Kakashi-san, Hinata-san," she reached out for the young Hyuuga and started to push them out the door, "It was a pleasure to see you again, I don't have any missions for you at the moment so-."

"Wait a second," sputtered the Jounin, "What about the drug? Aren't you going to heal me?"

Tsunade pushed them both out of the door and looked at Kakashi from the doorway, "I can't heal what's afflicting you Kakashi-san."

The silver haired ninja stared at his leader, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade started to close the door and gave a feral smile as she spoke her last words.

"There is absolutely no remnant of the drug left in your body."

Kakashi stood in the hallway, shell shocked. If that was true then that meant that...

Looking over to his teammate he almost couldn't believe it. Not because he didn't like her, more because he shouldn't. There was no possible way that anything between them could work out, between her family and his aversion to anything too emotional, a relationship seemed doomed. Her eyes showed so many unasked questions and he wasn't sure how to answer them. In fact he knew that he didn't _want _to answer them, at least not now, not here, and so he did the only thing that his body could do, he fled.

**

* * *

****AN: Don't run Kakashi! Awww...well at least he knows for certain now yeah? I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, my aunt recently passed away and my Mum has needed me and I had to go interstate for the funeral so yeah, I'm ok it's just I couldn't write while I was gone.**

**Hopefully you like this chapter, things are starting to move along, don't you worry. I have huge assignments due this week and next week so my next chapter will be up after them. I wil endeavour to not make you wait as long for it as this one!**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


	5. New Players

**Tomorrow**

* * *

**Summary: No longer a one shot. A multi chapter story where Kakashi and Hinata find themselves underestimating their enemy and falling prey to a little trick he plays on them. The trick come with consequences and feelings that neither are really sure they want to explore. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is my surrogate father so I mean, that pretty much means that I own Naruto right? Right?! *cries in a corner* No, I do not own Naruto.**

**Also: I am back from my extended leave! I am soooo sorry about the amount of time that is between this and the last chapter and hopefully it won't be this long next time. I love this fic a lot so don't feel at any time that I would leave it. My love for Kakahina is far too great. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: New Players**

* * *

The wide eyed Hyuuga could only watch as the jounin disappeared from view.

She had no idea what to think.

Tsunade had, more or less, just informed her teammate that the feelings he had been experiencing while in that room was, in no way, from the drug and after a moment of awkward staring, he had run away without a backward glance, leaving the young woman where she still stood.

Was it true? Did he actually like her? Were his feelings real and _not_ some by-product of the drug he had unknowingly taken? And if so, what did that actually _mean_?

Why did he run?

Standing in front of her Hokage's door, Hinata put her arm to rest on the door frame and leant her whole body against it. Bringing her head to the wood, the young woman tried to find some explanation that would fit with what had happened, was happening and what she _wanted _to happen.

This was all just too confusing.

Giving up on finding an answer right this moment, she righted herself and turned to walk out of the building. Maybe if she distracted herself with something else things would become easier to understand, _he _would become easier to understand.

Maybe.

~~~*~~~

He was a blur as he ran, trying not to let something as basic as thought enter his mind as he fled to his home.

While he ran he tried to understand the basics of what was happening to him but became chagrined when he realised that he wasn't sure of _anything_; all he knew was that at that moment in time his only option was to run.

Kakashi was trained as a shinobi and as such viewed every situation, subconsciously, as a battle. He had protocol for almost every battle he found himself in and he used his skills and knowledge to make every skirmish come out in a win for him. So when he was faced with a closed door, a confused woman and a hammering heart he let his instincts take over. One of his golden rules was that if he ever found himself in a situation where the outcome was heavily stacked against him, the best option was to retreat to familiar ground and plan an attack that would turn in your favour at a later date.

Consult others in your team if necessary.

Seeing his apartment coming closer, the jounin managed to open the window and fly through in record time, landing on the wooden floor with bent knees and hands spread out in front of him.

He stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed, mind empty for a split second, and breathed in the familiar smells of his home.

Stretching up to his full height, he turned and closed the window against the thought of intruders, though most would use the front door, and groaned while putting his hands to his face, he was such an idiot. He, Hatake Kakashi, had run and he was not proud of that fact.

Looking to his bed, the Jounin became tempted momentarily to just sleep the day away in utter oblivion but realised that sleep was _no_ escape. He knew what his dreams would be full of and knew that his current thoughts would make every dream as tantalizing as possible, and that was not an option.

Sighing, the Copy-Nin started to undress and headed to the shower. Hopefully the water would wash away all the tension that he had accumulated in his shoulders and clear his head somewhat.

He could always dream right?

~~~*~~~

"Hinata- oneechan," an enthusiastic voice cried out from the walls of the Hyuuga compound, "you're home!"

Barely registering the voice, Hinata was not prepared for the little sister that propelled herself into her arms. Smiling despite herself, the older sister hugged the littlest Hyuuga after regaining her balance and before lowering her to the ground.

"Hello to you too Hanabi-chan," Hinata started walking alongside her sister as she entered the compound feeling happier then she had in a long time, "And how have you been?"

"I've been good, missed you though. You're home for dinner right?"

The Hyuuga smiled again at her sister and nodded, "Hai, I'm home tonight, I don't have another mission yet, though Hokage-sama did congratulate me."

The smile faded imperceptible from Hinata's face when she thought of all that had gone on in Tsunade's room but was pulled out of her reverie quickly by the bundle of energy beside her who had not noticed the fading enthusiasm from her older sister.

"Tou-sama would like to see you before you get ready for dinner and Neji-san has been pretty restless waiting for you, but uh, I didn't tell you that," the small Hyuuga giggled into her hand but stopped abruptly when a shadow fell over both of them.

Looking up the younger sister immediately dropped her gaze to the floor while the older one just barely managed to raise her head when they saw their father's form in front of them.

"Hanabi, shouldn't you be training?"

"Hai, yes Otou-sama, I was just heading there."

"Hm."

Hinata watched as her sister walked away sedately and tried not to let her face show how sad she felt that her sister's exuberance was muffled so keenly in the vicinity of their father. Not that she could talk, even now it went against everything in the Hyuuga to not take a step back and bow at his feet as he stood there, so regal and commanding.

It had been a long fight within herself to start looking her father in the eye when he talked to her but she had finally gotten there. Day after day when she woke up, she reminded herself that she was something better and could become something stronger with discipline and time and she had eventually proven herself right.

Daily ninjutsu practice sessions with her cousin, weekly genjutsu sessions with Kurenai and sparring sessions whenever her team could fit them in had all moulded her into the woman that she was today. She knew that she wasn't at her ultimate level but she was slowly getting there and she liked to think that her father saw that in her.

But she was never sure just what her father thought. She would never be able to comprehend the enigma that was her father, so really, was it any surprise that she couldn't understand Kakashi either?

"Hinata," his voice sifted into the cracks of Hinata's posture and she felt herself slowly bend in the gaze of her father, "I wish to speak with you now."

It wasn't a question, it was _never _a question.

"Hai Otou-sama," she replied, willing a rod of steel into her spine as she followed his figure down the hallway. He stepped into his private chambers and she followed him in, not liking what was happening.

She had never been allowed into his private rooms before; that she was now, was frightening and unusual. Something wasn't right, something was happening.

_What if he knew?_

"Hinata, sit down."

Not seeing any cushions of chairs, the Hyuuga heir sat on one of the tatami mats that covered the floor, her insides rolling around while she sat perfectly still pondering on her options as a spoilt woman.

"You are no doubt wondering why you are here."

Hinata barely nodded and her father didn't even twitch as he continued on, his face impassive and showing no clear indication of where this conversation was headed.

"You are my heir," the word 'unfortunately' was not said but was audibly left off, "and as such, you need to become worthy of being so."

Here he paused and Hinata sensed a person at the door and then heard a tentative knock. Without waiting for an answer, the servant slid the door open whilst on bended knees, eyes down, mark showing, and slid the tray with tea and honey bread towards the two main branch Hyuuga before sliding the door closed and walking away.

Seeing the invisible demand, Hinata stood up and picked up the tray, praying that her hands would remain steady despite the fear that had settled in her heart. Bringing it to the side of her father she prepared the tea as noiselessly and properly as she could. It had been drilled into her at a young age and because of that her mind had far too much time to roam around and create horrible images of her receiving the mark, being thrown out of the compound or having to commit something as horrible as seppuku.

Completing the task, she passed the tea to her father and waited for him to taste and approve before sitting herself opposite him with a cup for herself with his permission.

"You always do make the best tea."

Hinata was visibly taken aback before carefully concealing her surprise in front of the leader of her clan. Hiashi had never given her such blatant praise before. He was not a cruel man and he did point out when she had improved but to say that she was _good _at something, well, that went beyond what the shy Hyuuga was capable of taking in at that moment. The praise that she did get always came with a 'but' or was more of a business remark of what she did for the Hyuuga name. This comment was like nothing she had ever heard before.

Stowing that piece of praise away to take out some other time when she had the leisure to examine it in all of its wonderful detail, she turned herself to the conversation taking place at this moment in time.

This conversation had started to take a turn that she was not expecting. Praise before death? That wasn't her father's style.

"You have become an asset to Konoha Hinata, and, make no mistake, you are a good kunoichi. You were even picked to be Hatake-san's teammate on your last mission," Hinata nodded, noticing the difference in the way he complimented her, this was all business, "but you need to become even better to be a worthy leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Ah, there it was, after everything, she still wasn't good enough.

She couldn't say that she was surprised, but still, a little disappointed.

"So I've decided to take things into my own hands, I'm growing older by the day and I need to know that the Hyuuga have an adequate replacement when I die."

Placing his tea by his side, Hiashi started to visibly become eager, "I've procured a tutor for you. Someone who I hope will bring out the talent that has already started to emerge in you."

The young woman stopped herself from speaking out of turn and tried to stop herself from feeling angry at the thought that her own practicing and the sessions with Neji, Kurenai and her team were not enough for her father. She had worked so hard to be where she was and now her father was saying that it wasn't up to his standard.

Biting back an irritated sigh, the young Hyuuga watched her father and listened as he started up again.

His hand raised up and he signalled someone from behind her, "Come in, I need to introduce you," Looking back from over her shoulder, Hiashi looked at his daughter with a touch of a smile on his face, obviously pleased with the way things were going and absolutely oblivious to the seething woman inside, "Hinata I'd like you to meet your new tutor."

Finally having permission to look behind her, Hinata turned around to see who would be her new sensei with a blank face, carefully concealing her emotions.

"Shiranui Genma."

~~~*~~~

Kakashi was walking around in his apartment for a time extremely annoyed with himself. His shower hadn't worked at all, the tension still knotted in his back and neck and every movement had become not only irritable but also almost unworkable.

Cursing under his breath he looked to his coffee table where he had thrown his latest Icha Icha book in disgust. He had thought that _this, _his constant companion, his trademark accessory, his staple piece of release would have worked if nothing else but of course it hadn't. Every page, where before was a tale that he could be immersed in, a perverted story where he could be the voyeur had turned ever so horribly towards himself and _her. _Every love struck word, every caress, every kiss, every touch was no longer between two fictional characters but was between Hinata and him.

When he had realised what was going on he had thrown it aside, bemoaning the fact that he couldn't get away from what was happening.

Looking outside, he realised that the hours had passed quicker than he had first thought. Looking around his room he picked up his clothes and got dressed again deciding that he was in need of some serious counselling and realising that there was only one person he could turn to.

He needed to consult someone that was on his team.

Dressed and sitting on his windowsill he quickly looked over his apartment, making sure everything was fine as he leapt out, closing the window behind him.

He intended to be able to read that damned book upon his return.

~~~*~~~

The day was just starting to fade when Naruto and his friend and teammate, Sakura, walked towards Ichiraku for dinner. They were both rounding a corner when a raised voice stopped them in their tracks.

"What?!"

"Hey, hey, not so loud!"

Eager to know what was happening, Naruto put an arm in front of Sakura, stopping her from walking around the bend, and put a finger to his own lips which were slowly lifting in a sly smile in response to her hesitated look.

"Wait wait just...wait a moment, you _ran away_?"

"No, of course I didn't."

"Well, you did..."

"No, well-"

The two voices started to sound familiar and the blonde shinobi slowly put his arm down when he realised that his friend wasn't going to walk any further. They were both _very _interested in knowing what exactly Kakashi was running away from and why.

"You, a grown man, ran away from a young girl who you may or may not be experiencing _feelings _for."

The pink haired kunoichi raised her eyebrows and quickly put her hand over the blue eyed young man beside her, cutting off any shout of surprise that might have come out of his mouth. The young woman was close to smacking a hand over her own mouth.

Kakashi?

In love?

This was something that they both had to know.

"Hey now, I wanted you to help me not accuse me."

"Come on Kakashi, did you really expect me to say that you were right to run away. I mean, if you're not explaining it properly I need to know."

"Well, I-"

"Did you or did you not come to an awkward realisation just a few hours ago."

"Yes, but I –"

"Did you or did you not leave a young girl without explanation, alone, angry and _really _confused?"

"She's not what I would call a young gir-"

"And did you or did you not run away from her?"

There was silence for a moment and the kunoichi tightened her hand over the blonde's mouth as she tried to stop herself from leaning forward. Naruto looked up to his friend whose eyes were wide and whose lips were spread in a huge grin.

This was _fantastic!_ Any moment now, the other voice – which Sakura had realised belonged to Iruka – was going to spill the name of the woman that Kakashi was enamoured with. This was the biggest piece of news she'd ever come across and she was not going to miss it.

The two imperceptibly inched forward, trying to get some kind of glimpse of the two older men that were completely engrossed in their conversation. As their heads bent around the wall they were hiding behind, they saw the two shinobi, one pacing in front of the other, silver head down, while the other leant against the brick wall, leg up and a smirk gracing his face.

"But she, well, I'm not sure," the grey haired jounin put his hand to his hair, "Kami Iruka! I completely stuffed up!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he yelled this out, clearly exasperated with himself, and the two chuunin jumped back behind the wall when his head shot up. They waited a moment and then looked back around, more curious than ever, when they heard a dull knocking sound.

As their heads came around again they saw Iruka shaking his head as his friend stood against the wall with one hand holding his weight as he smacked his head rhythmically against the brick wall. Sighing, the older chuunin brought his hand up and gripped Kakashi's shoulder – stilling his movement.

"You know what you have to do Kakashi, you're going to have to apologise."

'Come on,' urged Naruto in his mind as he peered out at his two sensei's, 'Give us a name!'

Kakashi dropped his shoulders and turned around to sag his whole body against the wall, "But Iruka," he started, his voice tinged with sadness and regret, "We slept together and then it all went to hell. I've said and done such mindless and stupid things. I mean," It was here that Kakashi took up his pacing once more as his two students watched in fascination, "What can I say to her to make up for all of that?" His visible eye pleaded with his friend as he stopped in front of him, "_Can_ anything happen between us?"

Iruka pushed himself away from the wall, "Kakashi," he said, shaking his head, "Isn't it too late? Haven't 'things' already happened between you two?"

The jounin hung his head and nodded slightly. His two students hidden around the corner were starting to get restless with crouching so long and with heads bent around the brick. Sakura looked down at Naruto whose whiskers seemed to almost twitch, he was completely involved in this conversation. The kunoichi had a hard time believing it all but couldn't argue with what she was hearing.

Who was the girl?

Her attention went back to Iruka as he started to speak up again, "Kakashi, do you love her?"

Complete silence reigned and the pink haired kunoichi and her blue eyed friend tried to stifle their breathing lest it give their presence away.

The renowned Copy-Nin had completely stopped all movement; his hair was standing up at odd angles and his hands were still by his side, his head was up but his eye seemed to follow movement of something invisible.

His chest rose and dropped harshly in contrast to the complete stillness of the rest of his body and he opened his mouth before shutting it closed again. Several times he went to say something, to answer his friend but each time he couldn't raise the courage to answer. Yes or no, it seemed so simple to say but his brain just couldn't formulate the right molecules to let the words out.

"It's, it's not that easy Iruka."

The scarred shinobi walked up to his friend and put his hand on Kakashi's back putting his head down to his.

"Do you love Hinata or not?"

Sakura gasped and Naruto lost his footing as his teammate accidentally slapped him on the back. Falling out into the alley the blonde haired shinobi shook his head and groaned as he moved off a rock that had lodged itself into his back. Completely forgetting about the two older men who were looking at him in utter bewilderment and growing anger, the young man stood up, rubbing his back side while looking at his teammate who was still behind the wall slapping her head with her palm, "Oi Sakura-chan, why did you push me?"

"Naruto?"

The blonde shinobi turned slowly to face his two sensei's angered expressions realising, much too late, at what had happened.

"Oh shit," was the only thing he could say.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair while Iruka put both hands on his hips, staring hard at the young man, "Did you hear everything that we were saying?"

"Well..." started the Jinchuuriki whilst looking at his teammate who had finally come out from behind the wall, "I heard something about Kakashi-sensei sleeping with Hinata-chan and an awful lot about how Kakashi-sensei is an idiot. And by the way," the blonde got up and pointed a finger at his sensei, "what's the deal doing that to Hinata-chan, she's one of my friends! If you hurt her, sensei or no I won't stand for that!"

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping his tirade, "Naruto, I think Kakashi-sensei is feeling bad enough already."

While the pink haired kunoichi tried to settle her friend down the jounin turned to his friend in resignation, "He heard everything," turning back to Naruto he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Naruto," he started, trying to get across his desperation as the shinobi turned to face him, "you can not tell _anyone _about this. You too Sakura. Not so much for me but for Hyuuga-san who is in a delicate situation because of me."

Both shinobi nodded their heads in understanding.

"So," Sakura held her hands behind her back as she stepped forward towards her old sensei, "what are you going to do now?"

"Well uh," Kakashi grimaced, trying to think of something, "I have no idea. What do you think I should do?"

"Flowers."

"Really? Flowers? That's it?"

Kakashi could not believe that an apology could be so simple. Didn't there have to be fanfares and wild proclamations of the deepest, heartfelt statements of apology? Weren't flowers a little..._simple_?

"Sure, every girl likes flowers. Go to Ino's shop, she'll give you a nice bouquet."

Sakura's mind was working a million miles an hour as she put forward this idea to the silver haired shinobi, knowing he would take it. Things needed to be put into action if she was going to help her sensei. All thoughts of dinner had been replaced with plans to get the two shinobi together. She didn't know the whole story, and it seemed like there was a lot to it and she knew that she'd have to get Hinata's side to it, but it seemed like this was the perfect chance to play cupid.

"Well, Naruto and I have to get going Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura as she dragged a complaining Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, "but you should definitely get those flowers for Hinata-chan, she'd love them. And all you have to say is 'sorry'. Though you really should try and sort out what you really feel."

Kakashi, a little unbalanced, not used to taking advice from his students, merely nodded before turning his back to them and walking back home while a grinning Iruka started off after him.

The kunoichi dragged her teammate all the way to Ichiraku's and plopped him down on one of the seats before taking a place beside him.

"Sakura-chan can you believe that! I don't know what to think about it. I mean it's Kakashi...and Hinata, what if she's hurt? She's my friend but he's my sensei and-"

His teammate cut him off with a look.

"Naruto, we have work to do."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter out! So Genma hey? Hehehehe, let's see how this turns out. **

**Also, I don't like turning the easily-evil characters evil and I've read sooo many fics where Hanabi and Hiashi are complete bastards so I decided to give them a bit of a break.**

**Also Also, I thought I should apologise for the OOC-ness of Kakashi. I kind of didn't want to put it in but it needed it with what I want to do in the future with this fic and I kind of rationalised it by thinking that Kakashi is going through something he never has before. For once he's not in control of everything and he doesn't know what's going on. I'm sure he'd be freaking out a little and not acting like himself.**

**But he will calm down in the next chapter. Which will lead to more complications...he needed this time to vent to his friend but he'll be going back to the Kakashi we know and love very soon. So stay with me, this has turned out to be a bumpy ride and I beg of you to bear with me.**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


	6. Sure of Being Unsure

**Tomorrow**

* * *

**Summary: No longer a one shot. A multi chapter story where Kakashi and Hinata find themselves underestimating their enemy and falling prey to a little trick he plays on them. The trick come with consequences and feelings that neither are really sure they want to explore. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is my surrogate father so I mean, that pretty much means that I own Naruto right? Right? *cries in a corner* No, I do not own Naruto.**

**Also: oh Kami. I just want to say that no, I am not dead. Surprised? I'm so sorry and I won't go spewing out heaps of reasons for my absence just know that if I could have written this sooner and posted it to you all I would have. It's about 4:30 in the morning here so I'm just going to post this and then continue on with my thousands of assignments. yay -_-  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sure of Being Unsure  
**

"Would you like some tea, Shiranui-sensei?"

The man sitting opposite Hinata nodded and she was thankful for her hands having something to do and her eyes having a point on which to fix as she prepared the tea that the maid had brought in earlier.

Her father had just left and she had been given the task of looking after her new teacher, Shiranui Genma, for a few moments before he had to leave. This was the time that they had been given to get to become acquainted with each other as they did not know each other very well before now and her father had thought it important to have some understanding of the person who had been appointed as her new teacher. The vast amount of emotions that roiled underneath the submissive veneer of the young woman had to be stomped on as she faced her new teacher. It was not his fault that he was here, she should be thankful that he was helping her but to be spending so much time with an almost stranger was a very discomfiting thought for the Hyuuga heiress and she tried to think of something to say as she finished pouring the tea.

Passing Genma the teacup, she waited for his reaction to the taste, hoping that this first act wouldn't put him off her altogether.

_Oh stop it, Hinata. _

She had trained herself for years on end to finally face up to her father and to be where she was today, she should not be worried about how this man was going to perceive her, let alone her tea for Kami's sake. She was recognised now as being an exemplary ninja and had only just garnered respect from her father, a hard won victory; she'd even been given a mission with the renowned Copy-Nin.

"This is good Hyuuga-san."

Startled out of her reverie; and the better for it as she could feel a blush come on her the more she thought about Kakashi, she hesitantly nodded.

"Thank you Shiranui-sensei, and please, call me Hinata."

"Only if you call me Genma, Hinata-san."

He smiled and all of sudden all of her worries and expectations went out of the window. Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling much better about all of this, Hinata smiled back.

"Well Hinata-san, I don't think that there's much to say except, see you tomorrow. I think I'll get to know you better during training then here and now." Genma started to stand up after skulling the rest of his tea unceremoniously and Hinata quickly rose to see him off, fighting off a smile at his behaviour. "That is unless you have any questions?"

Hinata thought to herself for a moment, thankful that he didn't want to start a round of 'getting to know you', she was never good at forced intimacy, and raised her head to look up her new sensei. "Just one Genma-sensei," she said, trying not to be too hesitant, "won't this affect your own duties? The schedule we have is quite demanding and I wouldn't want to be the reason that you were reprimanded by Hokage-sama."

Genma shook his head, smiling while drawing out a senbon from his pocket, tapping it against his thigh before putting it in his mouth. Looking back up to his new student, Genma pointed at his mouth, "I didn't want to give a bad impression to your father so I took it out," he looked at her, "you don't mind do you?"

The Hyuuga only shook her head, her brows crinkling in worry as she opened her mouth to ask again when the Jounin cut her off.

"I won't get into trouble, Hinata-san, because teaching you is a mission. Hyuuga-sama is paying the village for this." He laughed light heartedly when he saw her expression turn down for a moment, "Don't be too upset Hinata-san, there were many who wanted this mission, even with the prerequisites, I just happen to be very good at rock, paper, scissors."

After a moment the senbon flicked in his mouth and Genma spoke up again, "If it makes you feel better several Jounin have asked for a combined training exercise when I feel that you're up to it, though they won't go easy on you, they are very interested in sparring with you, your reputation has skyrocketed since you were assigned to work with Hatake-san."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say so she simply, shyly, smiled at the remark, trying not to dwell on the Copy-Nin in the presence of her new teacher.

Genma smiled back and the two set off for the compound's gates, Hinata trying not to dwell on something that had been pointed out to her by the very man that she couldn't get out of head, any attentions towards him were obviously not going to be received very well, he had no intention of trying anything with her, he'd demonstrated that by running away from her when he was told that he might have feelings for her. She shouldn't have hugged him, that must have been the feather on Kakashi's already overloaded senses. Hinata sighed and tried to block out his smile, his uncovered face, his arms, his touch and tried to focus on the future with her new teacher wakling next to her.

Feeling her eyes on him, Shiranui turned and smiled at the young Hyuuga, unknowing of the thoughts twirling through his student's head.

Seeing Genma out of her family's estate, promising to meet him at the training ground by the border tomorrow morning and bidding him a good night, Hinata turned back around and headed towards the kitchen. Once there, she helped herself to some soup that had already been prepared by the cooks and was looking for a tray when her sister walked in.

"So," Hanabi started off, unsure of her sister's mood, "how did it go?"

The dark haired heiress stood up and smiled at her sister, "It went well, though unexpected." Putting the tray on the kitchen bench, she placed her soup carefully on it before looking to her sister again, "I have a new teacher."

"A new teacher? But you work harder than any of us already."

Hinata held her hand out to stop her sister from getting too angry, "It's ok Hanabi, Father knows best. And anyway," she added with a bit of a grin, "I'm looking forward to it." Her thoughts turned to what the new training would constitute as and if a certain masked nin would be sparring with her soon. She wasn't sure if she wanted that or if she wanted to avoid such a personal confrontation so quickly. A blush framed her face as she thought about Kakashi again and her sister looked at her with shock.

"Oh Kami," her sister cried out, excitedly, her eyes slitted and a smile spread across her face as she walked up to Hinata, "you like him don't you?"

"What?" Hinata was confused, how could she possibly know? Her mind on the Copy-Nin, Hinata didn't even think a second before becoming defensive.

"Don't be ridiculous," she exclaimed, "I hardly know him, a few hours means nothing if I don't know the person that well, no matter what happens _and _he has questionable habits. I am not the kind of girl that does the kind of things that he's into. And also there's the problem of too many people knowing and talking and me being with someone like that, well, the rumours that would spread. And I don't think I need to explain to you what our Father would do. So, there's is no _possible _way I could like someone like-

"Someone like who?"

Hinata whipped around and saw her cousin leaning against the entranceway, his arms and legs crossed while a small frown marred his appearance.

"Neji-niisan, you're home early," the oldest Hyuuga girl tried to direct attention elsewhere but her voice, pitched high, didn't help.

"Who have you been alone with for hours, has questionable habits, would incite rumour and would be someone that Father is against Hinata-sama," his voice brooked no argument and Hinata could barely get out her response –

"Nobody."

"Her new teacher."

- The same time that Hanabi, so helpfully, spoke up.

"What?" Both Hinata and her cousin looked at Hanabi in puzzlement.

"What? You mean that's not who you were talking about?"

Two pairs of eyes were on Hinata now and she could feel her cheeks burn as she tried to think of a solution to this problem that she had made for herself, she almost slapped herself, of _course_ Hanabi wouldn't know of what had happened with Kakashi, no one should know except for them and Tsunade. So that meant that her little sister had been talking about Shiranui Genma. Her new teacher. She hoped Hanabi wouldn't think that she liked him, she'd only just met him and she didn't want to put off a potentially satisfying teacher-student relationship.

Why was everything so complicated? It never used to be like this before that night and that incident.

So, faced with a curious sister, an overprotective cousin and a dinner cooling right in front of her, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran away.

Grabbing her tray with the bowl of soup on it, she fled out of the kitchen and didn't stop till she was in her bedroom, placing the soup down on the tatami mat, breathing in and out. She had a class tomorrow and she'd impress her new teacher and hopefully, they would forget all about what she had said and leave her alone.

Hinata sighed, that was _not _going to happen.

She sighed again.

Now she knew how Kakashi felt.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the Yamanaka's flower shop, tapping his fingers nervously against his thigh as soon as the bell rang above the door announcing his presence. He almost turned back around, almost walked down the street back to his home, to his bed, to his sleep…

_Oh, right, because that worked _so_ well last night._

Shaking his head slightly, the beat faltering on his thigh, the masked shinobi stood straighter when he saw a blonde haired woman smirking at him behind the counter. Her arms were leaning on the counter, her hands clasped, her cleavage pressed in by her position, her hips bucked out from the counter, her head cocked to the side, her eyes glinting mischievously and her lips curved into a sly smile.

Kakashi felt _nothing._

_Oh Kami, she was turning him into some sort of monogamous male. But if he wasn't even in a relationship with her to begin with did that make him asexual? _

When Ino saw the older man shake his head again in confusion, she took pity on his poor soul and stood up, her eyes still alight with amusement.

"Morning, I've been expecting you Kakashi-kun," the young woman welcomed him in a sing-song voice.

The Jounin looked up in surprise and suspicion, "Expecting me?"

"Well, yeah," the young woman giggled, "after what happ- Ow!"

Ino jumped up, grabbing her right shin, trying not to swear through her teeth.

Kakashi started towards her, concerned but the Chuunin stopped him in his tracks by putting up a hand while her eyes were screwed shut, her shin still in her hands though the hopping had stopped.

"I'm ok," she hissed through her teeth.

"You obviously aren't," he argued, "what happened?"

"Just, hit my, leg," she managed to breathe out, slowly lowering her leg back to the ground, "on something really _stupid_."

"Well, if you're sure," remarked an entirely _un_sure Kakashi.

"I'm sure," Ino replied, a tad pissed off, "so, did you want some flowers?"

"Well, yeah," Kakashi seemed a bit off balance by her abrupt attitude but let it go in favour of leaving the store as soon as he could, "but I'm not sure what kind."

The blonde woman held her hand up again, "No need to worry about that, I've already got a bunch out the back."

"But shouldn't this be something that _I_ pick out," started the Jounin, a bit perplexed by the young shinobi still standing behind the counter, "something personal?"

"Trust me; I would have made the final decision for you anyway. I'll just be a sec."

Kakashi watched bemusedly as the blonde woman limped to the cool room, opening the door and grabbed a bunch of flowers before turning back, closing the door behind her and limping back to the counter with a smile back on her face.

He moved towards the counter, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, looking at the purple, white and green bundle. He guessed that it looked aesthetically pleasing at least, not that he was very aware of any meaning that lay behind them let alone the names of the flowers.

The masked nin glanced back up at the florist slash shinobi and smiled, "And you're sure she won't mind that I didn't pick them out?"

"Of course!" The Yamanaka girl laughed off the shinboi's unease, "I do this for a living, I've known flowers before I was born and I've known Hin" she clenched her eyes as another burst of pain came from her shin before continuing, "hyacinths, I've known hyacinths for a long time, which is what you have there, purple hyacinths as well as jonquil, ivy and ferns."

Kakashi looked down to the flowers, taking them by the stems which were tied by a white ribbon, before glancing at the young woman.

"Ok," he said, his eye crinkling into a smile, "hyacinths, I'll remember that."

Turning to leave the shop but just before walking out the door to take the torturous walk to wherever the woman who haunted his dreams was, with the intention of trying to properly apologise for all that he had done and said and all that he had not done and said, Kakashi stopped and turned back, his hand on the door handle.

Ino glanced up, curious to see what had stopped her customer.

"If I hear a rumour from anyone about myself and a certain kunoichi from anyone's lips but mine and those I have told, well, I know where to find you Ino-san."

The blonde shinobi paled as she saw the only visible eye of the masked nin crinkle up and his mouth move up under the cloth to resemble a smile again but this smile was significantly different, significantly cold. Silent, the young woman nodded.

"Thank you Ino-san," pulling the door open, the Copy-Nin looked back one more time with the same smile plastered on his face and under his mask, "oh and Sakura," he couldn't help but smirk as he had a small gasp, "the same goes for you."

Ino Yamanaka watched as the freaky sensei of her friend walked out the door of her shop and down the street. She looked down underneath the counter when he'd gone out of sight.

"He's gone."

Sakura climbed out from under Ino's counter, dusting off her hands as she looked nervously outside the shop window.

"That was freaky."

Unfortunately she didn't see Ino's raised left leg nor did she see it swing quickly back and into her left shin.

"What the hell!" The pink haired kunoichi screamed, hopping on one foot in obvious pain, holding her left shin in her hand, an exact mirror copy of the blonde earlier, "What was _that_ for?"

Ino swung her leg out again, causing Sakura to hop away quickly out of harm's way, "That's what _that's_ for you big fore headed _freak!_" The blue eyed florist glared at her friend as she pointed angrily at the two large, purple bruises on her right shin, "You didn't need to hit me _that _hard!"

"Well you were going to tell Kakashi-sensei what I told you! You just can't keep your mouth closed, Ino-_pig!_"

"Don't you scream at me!" screamed back an irate Ino, "you obviously didn't need my help anyway! He probably knew from the start with that sharingan eye of his. Either that or he saw through your stupid idea, he probably knows what those flowers mean and is going to buy some other ones."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Ino," sighed Sakura, lowering her leg tenderly, testing it out by applying some weight to it, a grimace on her face, "Kami, you can kick can't you?"

"Only way to wake up Shikamaru-kun," the blonde kunoichi smiled at her friend, "he hates it."

Sakura giggled with her blonde friend, the pain in both of their legs momentarily numbed before looking back out the window in concentration, slowly breaking out into a grin again, "I know for a fact that Kakashi-sensei has no idea about flowers but I do know that Hinata does. I also know that he didn't see the card that we planted in the middle of the bunch."

Ino grinned evilly at her friend, slapping her a high five, "We should work together more often."

"Oh Ino, don't worry," replied the pink haired young woman, smiling in anticipation, "we are far from over with this."

* * *

"Oi! OI!"

"What? Don't hit me!"

"Look over there."

"What?"

"There!"

"..."

"Guess you owe me a month of chores."

Izumo looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head and turning back to the curious of view of Hatake Kakashi striding down the street with a bunch of flowers in his hand, "We both know that that could mean anything."

"Oh come on, you're kidding right?" Kotetsu looked bemused as his eyes followed the Jounin down the street, "they're flowers Izumo, flowers, and they're in her colours too." The spiky haired shinobi turned to his suddenly flabbergasted team mate, "You can't deny that."

"In her _colours_?"

"Well, yeah, every girl has their colours." Kotetsu's expression turned confused when he saw his friend's expression, "Right?"

"No, my friend," replied Izumo, shaking his head, trying not to laugh, "Every girl does _not _have her colours."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But"

"No."

Silence fell on both of them for the moment, Izumo settled down and leant back in his chair placing his legs on the table while Kotetsu tried to understand the now colourless world that had been given to him. Inwardly, he felt that Izumo was wrong but he left the topic and watched the Copy-Nin walk out of sight towards one of the training grounds.

"Think we should have told him about Genma?"

"Nah, wouldn't want to be seen to be 'interfering'." Kotetsu smiled at his friend's way of putting things.

"Yeah, you're right it's much more interesting this way anyway."

They both laughed to themselves before sensing a shinobi coming towards Konoha's gates.

"Hi Aburame-san, please just sign here and here," asked Kotetsu, pointing to the relevant places as the mysterious Jounin came to their table before glancing to their right for a moment, "is the prisoner harmed?"

"No," replied the recently returned bug-nin as he glanced back at them, and then down at the breathable sack that the poor criminal must have been throughout the whole trip back to Konoha.

"Alrighty then, is someone meeting you to pick him up?"

All three felt his presence before he spoke and all reacted in different ways. Shino slightly shifted his right foot forward, barely an inch; Izumo's eyes widened, his hand slapping his thigh to check for his kunai; while Kotetsu jumped in his chair, halfway to uttering a jutsu before realising who it was.

"Ibiki-san," Shino greeted the scarred and incredibly intimidating older shinobi with a nod.

"Shino-san," Ibiki nodded back, grabbing the little regarded bag by the younger man's feet.

Together they walked down the street, Ibiki dragging the bag behind him, making sure to walk through every pot hole and over any rocks he could find. The two gate guards stared after them in shock.

Izumo was the one to speak, "I don't know what freaks me out more, the fact that they seem to be friends, or," here he paused and pointed to the paper that Shino had signed and where another signature had been placed to sign that an older shinobi had taken responsibility of the prisoner, "the fact that we never saw Ibiki sign this."

"I'd say the fact that Shino and Ibiki are friends, I've never seen Shino befriend anyone before."

Both ninja looked up at this new voice and were surprised to see familiar Inuzaka tattoo marks on a grinning face, both wondering when he had gotten there and if they were losing their touch.

"I'm just going to sign this form and then I need to go to the doctor's but first," Kiba's smile turned to a glare all too quickly and the two older shinobi were thrown off by his sudden change, "what was it you were saying about Hinata and Kakashi?"

* * *

Blue black hair curled around the neck of the young Hyuuga, eyes tensed, her body rigid, hands in front of her, palms up, elbows bent, back straight, legs firm and stable, feet solid, her figure completely unmoveable until she felt the air move and then she was all fluidity, all movement. Eyes focused, her body supple, hands curving to the patterns of her enemy's body, palms straight, fingers dancing through the wind, cutting to the core when the opportunity came and glancing across clothes when opportunity went, her limbs didn't flail needlessly but stirred to an unknown rhythm.

He would never get sick of watching her move, the blue fire at her fingertips moving across the body of her sparring partner.

Sitting in the tree, watching everything that happened below him with a careful eye but unable to tear his eyes from his cousin's form, the Hyuuga shifted on the branch he was on. If she could have fought him with her power that she had now, that time a few years ago, he would not have beaten her. He thinks of this often and starts, not for the first time, to feel unworthy of the title given to him by their clan, 'Hyuuga prodigy'. It didn't sit right with him anymore, where once he used to take an ironic view on it, being the only hope of a clan that had killed his father; he now felt that it was undeserved.

Yes, he was a better fighter than Hinata. This thought not coming from any misplaced hate for her or their family but from knowledge. It was a fact, he was a better fighter. But a better shinobi? A better teacher? A better leader? A better person?

No.

He would never claim to be such, he knew his strengths and the gifts of diplomacy, empathy and patience were not in his repertoire.

The young Hyuuga was pulled out of his musing by the scene below him. The sparring had ended with both shinobi on opposite sides of the field and Genma was trying to tell his cousin something that she obviously didn't like, able to hear them as they talked to each other across the training grounds, he listened in.

"You're too nice Hinata-san, you need to become a true shinobi when you fight, you need to let go of that kindness that is stopping you from landing a potentially fatal hit."

The pale eyed young man almost growled at the advice that this man was giving his younger cousin. Being nice was _her_, it was uniquely Hinata. To get rid of that was to kill off a bit of her character, Hinata could never be a completely ruthless and true warrior because it just wasn't in her. Who the hell did this new teacher think he was to ask this of Hinata? Knowing her, she'll take it on as a shot at her personality, which it half was in his opinion, and die trying to fulfil this man's expectations. Seething in his tree, the Hyuuga almost jumped down onto the training grounds to put an end to this lesson but was stopped by a soft voice.

"I don't agree Genma-san."

Genma didn't yell, didn't throw her to the ground, didn't threaten her but nodded his head as if expecting this, "And why don't you agree?"

Hinata, almost as surprised as her cousin, covered her brief look of shock, carefully noted by her teacher, and spoke up, "Because, well, ano," she visibly took control of her emotions and fisted her hands at her side before trying again, "Because I believe that to fight in such a way, with the single intent of trying to inflict a fatal wound on your enemy, is a narrow minded way to fight. What if there are extenuating circumstances to the fight, what if the crime is not so horrible or the threat of the enemy not too great? I could not live with a life taken needlessly by my own hands."

Her teacher nodded again, the senbon in his mouth switching sides, "You need not become so personalised in your fights Hinata-san."

The young woman shook her head, "No, you do not understand, you fight with your senbon and others fight with weapons or jutsus but the Hyuuga fight, I fight, with my hands, my fingers. I feel their skin, their heat, their sweat, their blood. I can time their pulse and take their breath away with the flick of one finger; I can stop their heart with a touch. I feel their death." She breathed in and out before looking away from her teacher, with his unreadable expression, "It becomes very personal."

Genma cocked his head and looked at the trees beside him carefully, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought before clearing as he looked at the woman in front of him, "Ok, I think I'm understanding you a bit more, which is good but you do need to understand that there will be times that there can be no mercy."

He paused before looking over at his student again.

"Let's spar."

The young man in the tree couldn't keep watching this new teacher, the words of Hinata ringing in his ears, and instead looked down the hill from where the three of them were. Seeing a figure approach, slowly, the Hyuuga activated his second sight and spotted the familiar chakra signature of a certain older Jounin.

Curious, the long haired man stalked every step of the man that had just come back from a mission with his little cousin. As he came closer, the tree sitting Hyuuga realised that the older shinobi held flowers in his hand. Come to think of it, this man was of questionable morals, he had just spent a lot of time with Hinata, rumours would fly like nothing else if they were seen together and she was not the kind of girl that did the things this pervert probably liked. But Hinata was wrong about one thing, Hiashi-sama would _love _Hatake-san as a son-in-law.

Suddenly a cry of pain came from the fighting below the young prodigy and he saw the teacher lying on the ground, curled up around his midsection while Hinata stood uncertainly above the man.

It was so obvious to the young man that he almost scoffed but then rolled his eyes as he saw his younger cousin lean over the older man, seeing if he was alright. When her hands came up to brush away her hair from the sides of her face her teacher grabbed her wrists and with a sudden twist pulled the young woman underneath his form, pushing her to the ground with his whole body, their faces not even an inch apart.

The dark haired man seethed from his perch as his cousin's blush came to the forefront of her complexion while her teacher laughed lightly at her, not even moving.

Unable to look, he turned away, hoping that Hinata had learnt at least one lesson this day and saw the masked nin staring at the scene that he had just come across. His one eye was wide open, his fist tightening around the stems in his hand, his other hand coming up to his mask, to pull it down or to use his sharingan the Hyuuga was unsure but was disappointed when he saw the man's shoulders slump, the flowers falling from his hands to the ground without a sound.

His back had turned and he had started walking down the hill. If he had stayed one moment longer he would have seen Hinata shove her teacher off of her and place her hands in a defensive position showing the older man that she didn't appreciate being in such a position with him.

Genma brushed it off, laughing and telling her how she shouldn't be so careless around the person she was fighting.

The Hyuuga prodigy watched the two talk for a bit longer before jumping down from his branch to the flowers that the Copy-Nin had left on the ground. Curious before he was now enraged as he recognised the jonquil in the bunch of flowers, signifying a desire for affection. Angry, the pale eyed man stomped on the flowers childishly, he had just been given his cousin back by her own forgiving and loving nature and he would not let someone take her away so quickly after just getting to know her again.

Looking down at the spoilt and ruined flowers, Neji wiped a hand against his brow looking towards the way that Kakashi had gone and instead saw Hinata's team mate running up the hill. Nodding briefly to him, uncaring of whether the other man saw it or not, the Hyuuga jumped up the tree he had been sitting in for the last few hours. He watched Hinata eye him curiously and then walk over to the flowers, stooping down to pick something up before looking up to see her comrade coming up fast to her while her teacher waved at him. He nodded civilly back before making his way home.

Kiba could look after Hinata while he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So if you wanted to know, Ino was going to say "well, yeah, after what happened with you and Hinata." And the second time she was going to say, "and I've known Hinata since I was little." Both times she was successfully stopped by Sakura hitting her in her right shin.**

**Secondly (or thirdly?), Shino looked to the right of Kotetsu and Izumo because he saw Kiba.**

**And lastly, oh noes! Kakashi feels jilted, though he doesn't know that yet, Hinata is confused, Genma is intrigued, Kiba and Neji are angry, Sakura and Ino as well as Kotetsu and Izumo are scheming, Naruto will come back soon with his own emotions to add, Shino and Ibiki are stone walls, Tsunade is probably drunk and this is just the morning!**

**I wonder what Kiba will do when he goes to lunch with Hinata and Shino? And what did Hinata pick up from the flowers? (that shouldn't be too hard to guess).  
**

**I am officially drained please don't flame me with the huge wait for this chapter though you can complain. The difference is that complaints are laced with compliments and wanting the next chapter and flames are saying that they hate me and my family and my mother for giving birth to me. I completely and utterly deserve your complaints.**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
